<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waking Up in Warmth by wozorb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529793">Waking Up in Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wozorb/pseuds/wozorb'>wozorb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Widow in Space [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Carol Danvers, BAMF Carol Danvers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody thinks Natasha is Dead, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infinity Gems, Lets see where this goes, Mama!Carol, Mind Stone, My First Fanfic, Nat is alive, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Lives, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov-centric, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, POV Natasha Romanov, Parent Carol Danvers, Parent Natasha Romanov, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Power Stone (Marvel), Protective Carol Danvers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Soul Stone (Marvel), Space Stone, Time Travel, Trust Issues, Useless Lesbians, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, clueless, mama!nat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wozorb/pseuds/wozorb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha wakes up in the SoulRealm sometime after the events at Vormir in Endgame. She isn't sure of anything. Did the Avengers bring everybody back? Didn't she jump not Clint? Shouldn't she be dead? </p><p>She strikes out to find the answers but struggles to understand what happened. How does one escape the Soul Realm anyway? As she journeys she makes surprising and important connections, and begins to realize that her second chance at life may not be just good fortune.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers &amp; Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers &amp; Original Female Character(s), Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov &amp; Avengers Team, Natasha Romanov &amp; Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff &amp; Natasha Romanov, slow burn - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Widow in Space [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first FanFic and my first creative writing piece. Please let me know how I can improve my writing! Trying to do something fun in quarantine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I open my eyes, it feels like I am waking from a beautiful dream. Peace and joy sit on my chest and I feel a freedom and happiness that disappeared with my parents and my childhood over thirty years ago. The sky glows red and orange. </p><p>“What a beautiful sunrise”, I automatically think, smiling, “Steve would love this”. </p><p>The thought makes me pause, and I feel my brow furrow and the smile slip off my face. Why, when I think about Steve, do feel suddenly anxious? My confused thoughts bump into each other. I think for several moments until it comes to me, the snap. Gasping, I sit up quickly. </p><p>Wait, when did I lie down? Something cold snakes down my arm and I see my hands are wet. I’m sitting in shallow water that reflects the colors of the sunset. Except, is it a sunset?<br/>
I remember.</p><p>The time heist, the flight to Vormir, the red demon telling us somebody needed to die. But I died. I let go of Clint’s hand. If I am here, then…</p><p>“Clint” I softly say, then “Clint!”<br/>
No, no, no, no, he wasn’t meant to die! It was my turn to save him. Whipping my head around, looking frantically for the man, I scramble in the water on my hands and knees. “Clint!” Laura needs her husband, his kids need their father! And me, how could I live with my best friend gone? “Where are you!?” I scream his name until I am hoarse. My heart breaks. I’ll have to look everyone in the eye, and tell them I let Clint die.<br/>
It should’ve been me, I’ll explain, I wanted it to be me. I don’t know how this happened.</p><p>Still sitting in several inches of water, I weep, head in hands, until I can’t anymore. </p><p>//</p><p>The orange and red sky is constant, and the water stays calm and shallow. With muscles protesting and joints aching, I drag myself to a standing position. My entire body aches like I just fell 1000 feet, but I stand up. If Clint died for me, then I will honor him and bring back that stone. </p><p>After thorough searching, it’s clearly not in the water surrounding me. Frowning, I consider the options. The water and the orange sky continue forever, I can’t see the borders. “Where am I?”, I start to wonder more seriously. <em>Vormir</em> softly echoes in my head. It looks different than when we landed in the ship. I don’t understand. Despite the endless expanse in front of me, I start slogging through the water. Determination settles in my heart and on my face, replacing my fear. I won’t let Clint down. I must find the stone, my ship, and get the hell out of here. </p><p>//</p><p>Hours pass, maybe even days, and my surroundings look exactly the same. The panic I’ve been ignoring starts to rise in my throat. Where am I and how do I escape? Shaking my head I will the thoughts away. </p><p>“Natalia Romanova, get it together”, I say in Russian through gritted teeth. I rack my brain for a new plan. Okay, if I can’t see the way to go, what then can I hear? I take steadying breaths and close my eyes. </p><p>…</p><p>Wind. There is a gentle wind that I feel roll past my ears. Its quiet whisper is soothing. Wind means there is something else here. When I open my eyes, though, the quiet noise disappears.  I test it a few more times, trying to focus my hearing on the faint sound, but when my eyes open to sky, the noise always fades. </p><p>‘Eyes closed it is then,” I grumble. With small and tentative steps forward, I blindly move towards the origin of this wind. It gets louder as I travel, but it goes silent when I open my eyes. The first time I freak out, trembling as I close my eyes and concentrate. Relief washes over me when I find the wind</p><p>I am walking with closed eyes, stepping through the water carefully, when I begin to hear voices in the wind. <em>Vormir</em>. Standing stock still, my eyes shoot open. My heart pounds in my chest. “Whose’s there?”, I challenge. The silence is all I hear. I continue walking after several minutes of suspicious investigation. <em>Vormir</em>. The quiet voice comes again. My eyes stay closed this time, but the voice scares me to my core. There is a prickle on the back of my neck. I am not alone. </p><p>With fear driving me faster, I pick up the pace. Already hyperventilating, I start running through the water, but it’s so heavy. I can’t lift my feet high enough and I just slosh through, as if I was wading through the ocean. My terror of this strange alien world keeps me moving even when my muscles tremble and I gasp for air. I flinch as a wave of water hits my face and I realize I’ve fallen down. Eyes still closed I hear the same voice, it’s a whisper level, and the being calls me by name. <em>Natasha Romanoff</em>. <em>You are released</em>. </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>I come to on the mountain where I last saw Clint. The hovering wraith, the Red Skull, looks at me with disgust in his eyes. </p><p>“You have returned,” he growls. </p><p>“I’m here for the stone.” I growl back. </p><p>“You know the requirements,” says Red Skull, “In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. A soul for a soul. And Natasha you are alone.”</p><p>“I already lost what I love,” my voice even and hard as steel. “You took Clint, now give me what I’m due.”</p><p>“You are wrong, Clint lost you.”</p><p>“Well I’m here and he is not, so obviously he took the fall.” Though my face doesn’t waver, the words cause heartache. </p><p>“Clint has come and gone. You are the one who remained.”</p><p>I pause. The world spins. I don’t understand, so much of this I don’t understand. But I do remember falling. </p><p><em>I see Clint’s face, against the rocks</em>. </p><p>
  <em>“Let me go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. No, please no.” he pleads. I see his tears. My heart shatters. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s ok”, I whisper. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then I kick off and I’m falling, willing Clint to know that I’m so glad he saved me, gave me a family, that I love him. </em>
</p><p>Then nothing. </p><p>“I died,” I quietly state.</p><p>“Yes”, says the Red Skull. </p><p>Hiding the shock, I demand, “How long ago.”</p><p>“There is no time here,” spits the Red Skull. “But I held the stone again, returned by your star-spangled friend.”</p><p>Steve. Then they did it. They brought everyone back. They won. It was all worth it. </p><p>I take a deep breath, and I feel the fire relight in my soul. I’m going home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natasha is starting to feel more like herself, though she is in crazy circumstances!</p><p>Appreciate any feedback.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have no means to escape this damned planet. We hadn’t flown here and the time traveling technology is gone. Beyond the Red Skull and his mountain this place is a wasteland—no escape and no help coming. I hike back up the mountain to find the demon, and during the familiar trek I can almost hear Clint behind me. I pass the spot where he had tripped and fallen flat on his face during our initial walk, it was a light moment in a desperate time. I laugh out loud and I almost move to tease him about it, before I remember. </p><p>Sweat drips off me from the hike. I used to be in better shape before I died. The purple sky of Vormir is warmer than it looks, and I have no water or food. Exhausted, I collapse at the summit and yell out for the demon. </p><p>He reappears, annoyance on his face.</p><p>Climbing to my feet, I glare at the man, “How do I leave this place.”</p><p>“Without a vessel, there is no escaping Vormir.” </p><p>“Not going to work for me. You’ve been here a long time, you understand the magic of this place. Help me.”</p><p>He glowers, “why would I do that?”</p><p>I instinctively reach for my knives, and shockingly, my hand touches one. “Because, I’ll split your head open one more time if you don’t,” I threaten.</p><p>A mirthless chuckle rattles from his chest, “you menace the wrong man with death Natalia Romanova.” He turns to fade away. </p><p>“Wait!” I yell, “I won’t stop, I won’t go until you help me.”</p><p>“I am not the one who grants permission to escape. Don’t ask me. Ask yourself.”</p><p>“AHHHH,” I yell after him, throwing a knife. But he disappears and the blade hits nothing but dirt. </p><p>I’m not sure when night turns in this foreign place. The colors never seem to change, and it never gets hotter or colder. I, however, am still human and sleep is essential to survival. Halfway down, I find a cave some meters off the trail with large boulders leading up to the entrance. Well covered, easy vantage points, and it feels safe. Though, if anybody were to attack me right now, I’d probably tackle them with relief. I’ve never felt so alone.</p><p>I lay awake for an eternity. It’s not the rocks digging into my back or legs keeping me up, it’s not the purplish light that filters into my shelter, nor is it the horrible deadness that floats in the air of this planet. I’m not tired. I just assumed I would be, after the day’s events, or is it more than a day? I am certainly sore. Running though the lake, traversing this mountain, and extreme fear took their physical toll on my body. My muscles sighed with relief when I fist laid down. My mind, however, is wide awake, as if I have just woken up from a long nap. </p><p>Don’t ask me. Ask yourself. </p><p>What on earth did that mean? I want to go home. I grant myself full permission. A memory pops up in my head. Ivan in the Red Room, telling me to calm down and let me mind work without me. I hate that place and I hate Ivan, but this piece of advice usually helps. After a few calming breaths, I focus inward, and try to let go and meditate.</p><p>I breathe, in and out, and time passes until I don’t notice it passing anymore. </p><p><em>Viesha</em>. It’s that same voice that startles me. “Stay focused, Natasha,” I mutter. Remaining calm, I relax into my mind. </p><p><em>Viesha</em>, echoes again. Viesha, what does that mean? Instantly an image of a planet is conjured into my mind. I jolt with shock, losing the voice and the image. Again, I don’t understand. Whatever, I’m probably imagining things, though doubt niggles at the thought. </p><p>“Nap time over, Natasha,” I grunt, climbing out of the cave. Despair fills me when I’m greeted by the same sky, the same mountain, the same everything. I push it away, but a thought won't leave me alone —what if I never escape?</p><p>During my trek off the mountain I turn the word Viesha over and over again in my mind. Where did it come from? And why do I somehow know it’s a place?</p><p>At the foot of the mountain, I warily look around, but the desolate, blue landscape is empty. I find myself disappointed. </p><p>If turning into my mind gave me the beginning pieces to this strange puzzle, then maybe more answers are there as well. I make camp and then sit cross legged, with my back straight, and close my eyes. I go back to the quiet space in my mind, the safe space, where I always retreat after a difficult nightmare, memory, or battle. I spent a lot of time here after the Decimation. Here, it almost feels like my mind stops running, and there is peace from the world and the inner critic constantly running its mouth in my head. </p><p>This time when the whisper comes, I push deeper into it. </p><p><em>Viesha</em>.<br/>
“What is that,” I murmur, and the same image of a planet appears. I look closer, and see a marble swirl of green and white, and two rings encircling the planet. </p><p>“Why?” This time there is no voice or image, but I am seized by a certainty deep inside that I must get there, though I don’t know how. </p><p>I continue in a trance like state, trying to understand this unknown thing that is talking to me. I am utterly unconscious of anything but this connection. Suddenly, a bolt of lightening strikes. Only, no thunder follows, and I can see the lightening in my mind, electric tendrils curling across my vision. I focus in and as I do a warm, orange vapor starts twining itself around the lightening. What is this? I concentrate on the two colors and the vapor tangles itself farther and farther into the electricity. </p><p>Suddenly, I am slipping away. It feels like my body is a cloud, and the wind is pushing all my atoms apart, or like I’m bathwater swirling down the drain.</p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>When I come back together, I immediately vomit on the side of a building. That felt like a fall from a rollercoaster. Panting heavily, my heart leaps when I realize that there is, in fact, a building to vomit on. My fingers rest on gray stone, it reminds me of a Massachusetts farmhouse. The crowd moving in front of me, however, are not a bunch of patriot fans. I snap my gaping mouth shut. </p><p>“Natasha, don’t act like you’ve never seen an alien.” I mean I had, and I’d been to space more than once too. This felt different though. Pushing my back against the wall, I try soak in this new place, but it quickly overwhelms me.  I am somewhere I've never been before, where I can’t speak the language and I don’t understand the culture; I mean those two things are a spy’s bread and butter.  </p><p>A side ally gives me a place to observe and strategize.</p><p>I squat into a shadow and begin watching. Aliens move around in what seems to be a city square surrounded by stone looking buildings standing three or four stories high. Green clouds cover the overcast sky, giving everything an eery aura. My shoe slips and a hear a squelch, I realize that my ally isn’t paved, and the whole square looks grimy. This was either a backwater city or a backwater planet.</p><p> An incredibly diverse array of faces meet my eyes. I mean, aliens. A handful look look human, some look humanoid except bright blue, and others just look, well, alien. I see four legged creatures ambling through the crowd. I spot several pairs of twitching antennas on different heads—some with one eye some with six. Every shape, color, and kind passes my ally, but they all share the same duplicitous look.  </p><p>“hmmm, Star Trek wasn’t so far off,” I joke to myself. </p><p>The cacophony of sounds that wafts over doesn’t sound like one language. How do people communicate with each other? I hear a blue human looking man address a being that just whistles back through his nose, but the blue man nods. It’s the same all through the square. They must all have some sort of  translator.</p><p>I need to find a ship, maybe a pilot. I need food, guns and money too. So far, in the square, I've spotted criminals, the victims of the criminals, and soldiers. A bit harder to steal from, but soldiers are more reliable.  I’ve identified the blue humanoid creatures as soldiers. They walk around with phasers, stop people in the street, and generally everybody avoids them. They look with disgust at the crowd around them. Wonder what they did to get this posting? My eyes go greedily to the knives on their belt. A pair of soldiers breaks away from the crowd and starts to move. I follow. What better place to find my favorite things than an alien military base?</p><p>I dismiss it, but there a feeling in my gut tells me I must follow these soldiers. I’m drawn to them by something deep in me for a reason greater than guns and ships. “Whatever, Natasha," I mutter, "it’s just instinct after 30 years of spying.”</p><p>I slink around in the shadows, tailing the soldiers, a man and a woman, and the crowds eventually disappear. We walk for an hour until they stop at a warehouse, one clearly fortified, and show the guards some sort of identification before entering. Front entrance isn’t going to work. I start to smile as the adrenaline hits. Breaking and entering? This is something I’ve been doing since childhood. Blue humanoid aliens just make it all more interesting. </p><p>I silently drop from a window onto some sort of catwalk. I quickly found the unguarded access point after a brief scouting trip. I guess these guys don't fear the locals. </p><p>My feet leave dusty footprints where they land. It’s deserted, or it’s meant to look deserted at least. Looking down from my vantage point I see a large warehouse with scrap metal and trash littered everywhere. My eyes narrow as I catch sight of a door down the walkway. though scuffed and rusted, the shiny handle tells me people open it. </p><p>Back in my element, the fear I felt on Vormir fades, replaced with the thrill I get from a good hunt. The door opens without noise, so the hinges are more oiled than their rusty appearance suggests. This is absolutely a secret base of the blue alien soldiers. I'm almost giddy, wait until I tell the crew. 

An empty but clean hallway greets me; the catwalk leading into a metal building. Shiny windowless walls lead down to a strong steel door, no other hallways connect to this corridor. This is either a back exit to the facility, or, it’s one of the only way in. The second door is thick and locked from the other side, so I’ll have to wait for my chance. Heading back to the dusty catwalk, I climb up to the window. At 20 feet high, it’s easy to jump to some roof beams. A good spot to sit, watch and wait. </p><p>Nothing happens for a while, but I’m patient. It pays off, and a blue soldier exits the door; he walks past me and undoes his suit. He takes a piss over the side. </p><p>“huh, guess that’s the same,” I muse. This is a good opportunity, so I climb down and enter the door while he is occupied. The metal door on the end of the hall is cracked open, waiting for the guard. I slip through and enter a maze of hallways. I hear some blue people (aliens) walk around, but I avoid them. </p><p>“What’s the plan Nat?” I ask myself. Find guns, find ship, get away. <em>Follow me</em>. That voice, it's back. “I don’t want to follow you I want to get out of here,” I grumble, then, “God, I’m going crazy.”</p><p><em>Follow me</em>. </p><p>I feel a tug in my gut. “uuughh, whatever you are I don’t like you,” I growl, but I focus on the feeling, letting it guide me. I take rights and lefts, turning just because I know it’s the right path, though to what, I don’t know. Finally, I hit a door. <em>Open it</em>. I do. </p><p>My stomach drops at what I see. A woman chained to a wall, head lolling, and vibrating as some scientist types on a computer. Several machines are running, but one is sparking. Electricity jumps from the wire, going from the woman to a machine holding a large containment unit.</p><p> Memories of the Red Room flash in my mind, and raged overcomes me.</p><p>The scientist turns but this time my knife finds the mark with a solid <em> thwack </em>, and he sags to the ground. I run to the machines, and start messing around with them, trying to turn them off and not accidentally kill her. I need to hurry. </p><p>As I work, the woman lifts her head and speaks, “Natasha?” she asks, her face confused.</p><p>It’s Carol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nat and Carol have to escape!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm enjoying this story so updating regularly. I can't promise I'll keep it up, but I have at least one whole series planned out following this storyline!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I blink in shock, “Carol?” I say. “Natasha,” she calls, then, "You need to hurry," her confused expression changing to urgency. She guides me through the technology, telling me what to press, until her shackles uncuff with a hiss.</p><p>She falls on her hands and knees with a groan. Squatting beside her I ask with concern, “Carol, hey, are you ok?” She just looks at me in shock, “how- how are you here?” she questions.</p><p>“Well…” I falter, because I don’t know. I mask the discomfort of that fact by sharply saying, “Long story, we need to leave, now.” </p><p>She nods and gets up, “just one quick stop first,” she quips with a smirk, and then runs out the door.  Well, it didn’t take her long to get her pep back after torture.</p><p>I follow close behind and am immediately greeted by an angry blue face, I punch him back and then watch as Carol picks him and another soldier up and blasts them into a wall. “Wow,” I comment. She shrugs and grins at me, then takes off. God she’s fast, or maybe I’m still recovering from death. </p><p>As we approach an intersection, Carol slows and gives me the sign to stop. We press against the wall, and as they round the corner, Carol takes care of two more soldiers. She cautiously turns down a hallway and I follow. We enter a room.</p><p>“Ahhah! Here is it,” she exclaims with satisfaction, blue, red, and gold suit in her hand. She dons it quickly. </p><p>“Very nice,” I say with some sarcasm.</p><p>She grins again, “these imbeciles don’t stand a chance now.” </p><p>I laugh at her self-confidence. I didn’t spend much time with Carol after the snap, and I didn’t know she existed before it. We worked together to find and kill Thanos, but after the destruction of the stones I didn’t see her. She’s funny. I like her right away. </p><p>I jump out of my thoughts when an alarm begins to blare, “we gotta go, this is the first place they’ll look.” She nods and we slowly open the door. </p><p>“Do you know how to get out of here?,” she asks, “I was unconscious when they brought me in.”</p><p>“Well, I found you on accident, so only kinda,” I don’t want to tell her about the voice I hear, “but yeah I think so.”</p><p>I'm only kind of lying. I am a spy after all, a job which revolves around remembering things, but all the stainless-steel walls look the same, and there are no markings to differentiate doors and halls. I simply start walking and hope we don’t head into an ambush. </p><p>It’s been twenty minutes of evading security and soldiers, and I still don’t know the way. Frustrated, I close my eyes. If you are going to talk to me, then this is a good time, I think. Nothing. Damn you. We keep moving but it’s a miracle we haven’t been caught yet. We won’t last another 10 minutes and we both know it. Carol’s face looks grim. </p><p>“look,” she whispers and points to the floor. I spot some dirt and dust unusual for the otherwise pristine facility; the guard and I must have tracked it in. “That’s got to be an exit.”</p><p>Following the trail, we come to the big door that gained me access to the facility.</p><p> </p><p>“Five guards,” Carol says, “just basic Kree sentries.” </p><p>“No powers this time,” I determine, “We need to sneak out.” </p><p>She agrees and we jump out yielding  weapons. I put a knife through a guard’s eye and Carol shoots a phaser she picked up with her suit. We cover the rest of the ground while they fall and take out the remaining blue men. She’s right, they really didn’t stand a chance. I remember aliens being harder to beat.</p><p>We open the door and are back on the walkway. We hear yells coming from inside. “The Kree will be here soon so hold on!” Carol yells. Before I can ask what she mean, she grabs me and shoots off through the window into the sky. Suffice to say that I hold on pretty tight. </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>When we land, Carol looks at me, impressed, “not everybody does so well when unexpectedly hurtling through space.” </p><p>“Not everyone is me,” I shoot back, smirking. </p><p>“Clearly,” she responds laughs.Then she gets quiet, and studies at me for a few moments, something unreadable in her eyes. Then, “We need to find a ship. Despite your impressive qualities, you can’t fly through space.” She ponders the dilemma.</p><p> “Where are we?” I am wondering if this is the mysterious Viesha.</p><p> “F-17,” she says, “a tiny insignificant planet that people frequent to do their more…unsavory business.” </p><p>“Does it have a name?”</p><p>“No, the indigenous population disappears eons ago. Now unsentimental criminals live here, so just F-17.” </p><p>I’m surprised with my disappointment. Ignoring my questions about Viesha and rebelling against the guiding voice, I say, “I’m trying to get to Earth.”</p><p>I don’t miss the surprise that briefly appears on her face, </p><p>“We are a long way from Earth. Have you been back, since, you know?” she skirts around it. </p><p>“Since I died?” I deadpan back, “no, I haven’t, but I’m trying.”</p><p>“I get it.” And I know she does.</p><p>“I think we can find a ship a few clicks east. A smuggler keeps a private landing strip not far from here.”</p><p>She starts to walk. “hey,” I call, “no flying?” </p><p>“I like it as much as the next girl, but I think a flaming person shooting through the sky might blow our cover,” she jokes. </p><p>“yeah, probably,” I sigh, and we start the hike. </p><p>The difficult terrain of boulders between which scraggly trees grow keeps us from talking. We stay focused on remaining under cover and not losing out footing. </p><p>“There,” she points at a dingy building beside an airstrip. </p><p>“We can wait until nightfall and grab one of those,” I gesture to the ships sitting beside the runway. </p><p>“That would work,” Carol responds, “except nightfall here won’t occur for another 30 days.”</p><p>Oh. Remember Natasha, you aren’t on Earth anymore. You are in space. With Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel. On a planet you somehow teleported to. Listening to a voice in your head like a crazy person. Maybe I <em>just </em> jumped off that cliff and hit the ground, and this is some weird end of life fever dream. I blanch at the thought. I don’t want to be dead. I’ll die for this cause and my people, no hesitation, but I want to live if I can. </p><p>We wait, staking out the place, trying to familiarize ourselves with the routine and order of the various comings and goings. </p><p>“It might be a while. You should sleep if you can.” Carol gestures to flat piece of rock. “I’ll wake you if anything happens.”</p><p>She’s right. I lie down and try get some sleep while I can. </p><p>
  <em>I’m walking around the compound. “Rogers?” I call. “Tony?” No response and all the rooms around me are empty, “Clint, this isn’t funny!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> My voice echoes through the facility.</em><br/>
<em>“Wanda? Sam?” I call out again, but there is an air of desertion in the once familial building.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I feel a prickle on the back of my neck as eyes burn a hole in my neck. I’m alone, though, when I turn to look. Nobody is there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly my feet feel cold. I look down and I’m standing in water. It’s tinted orange and red, reflecting the colors of the sky. I’m back. My stomach drops and I feel the blood drain from my face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, no, no!” I shout and I start to run. “Let me go!” I scream to the sky, “Whoever you are, please, let me go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fear strikes my heart when words come to my mind, “Natasha Romanoff, you are released, not escaped.”</em>
</p><p>“Natasha!” somebody urgently calls my name, “Nat! Wake up!” </p><p>My eyes fly open and I gasp for air. Carol looks down at me, concerned. “Hey, you ok?”</p><p>“Yeah,” I answer shakily, “just a bad dream.”</p><p>She squeezes my shoulder reassuringly, “um, want to talk about it?” </p><p>“Nope,” it comes out matter of factly, matching my expressionless face.</p><p>“Okay,” she readily drops the topic. A few moments later, I offer, “Thanks.” </p><p>She looks at me and nods, then, looking back at the airstrip, “I get it.”</p><p>We sit, silently but comfortably, waiting for our chance to take a ship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natasha finally get a chance to ask Carol some questions and the answers are shocking. Neither of them are very emotional ladies, so they kind of struggle with the conversation!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“See that one there?” I point to a two-legged creature with hard purple skin, “when he does his fifth lap around the property, another guard won’t arrive for 4 minutes and 48 seconds. That’s our in.”</p><p>“You’re right. And from here we have a clear line of sight to that schooner. It’s quick and light,” Carol says, “perfect for an escape.”</p><p>“So the purple guard is on his third lap, so that leave us seven minutes to get in position.” Carol nods, and we stealthily move away from our watchpoint and closer to the airfield. </p><p>Looking at Carol, I tease, “red, blue and gold aren’t the most discreet for spying.”  Her eyes narrow and she clicks a button on her forearm, instantly her suit changes to black. </p><p>She cocks her head “Better?”</p><p>“Much.”</p><p>When the purple guard turns his back after his fifth lap and starts walking away, we sneak onto the airfield. </p><p>Moving quickly we arrive at the ship in 70 seconds. To my eyes, the tightly fitted metal gangway renders the ship impregnable, but Carol simply zaps a protective plate off the ship and starts fiddling with wires. 20 more seconds pass. </p><p>“Got it.” The gangway slams to the ground with a bang. “well, I mostly got it.”</p><p>Jesus, this woman makes so much noise. </p><p>We board the plane and head to the cockpit. Two minutes 37 seconds left on the clock. Shouts from the building reach our ears. Guess they heard the noise so zero seconds left on the clock.</p><p>“buckle up!” Carol calls and I quickly comply. </p><p>Carol presses some buttons and we lift into the air. The noise of guns alerts us to the location of the attackers. “Here we go!” Carol grins mischievously and I know I’m in for a ride. </p><p>Her evasive maneuvers dodge all the bullets. We go upside down in rolls, she points the nose of the machine to the sky going up and up and up in a zigzagging pattern, then suddenly dropping down for a few seconds. Though empty, my stomach clenches and rolls. </p><p>Carols sheepish, “oops” grabs my attention and we suddenly stall and go into a free fall. A phaser find us, rocking the ship.</p><p>“Carol!” I shout.</p><p>“sorry! I’ve never flown this type of ship before!”</p><p>“You what?” I groan in disbelief. I grip the sides of the chair and hang on for dear life. </p><p>We roll and drop until suddenly we shoot away from the planet, Carol whooping. </p><p>“Man, I missed combat flying,” she grins at me. I glare back. “Relax,” she huffs, “we made it.”</p><p>“Barely,” I angrily mumble. </p><p>She smirks and chuckles back. </p><p>I leave the cockpit on the pretense of checking out the rest of the ship, but really I need a breather. </p><p>For such a small ship, the schooner holds more than I originally thought. Directly behind the pilot seat are four more chairs for additional crew. I open up lockers and find alien guns and some throwing knives. Pocketing the knives, I make a note to ask Carol about the guns. Another locker reveals food of some kind, and my stomach grumbles at the thought of eating. It's been at least 48 hours. Continuing towards the back, I see four bunks in a room, with what looks like a bathroom.  I stomp my feet on the floor of the ship and hear hollow echoes, a smuggler’s hold. Prepared to fight, I fling open all the trap doors, but find nothing. </p><p>Grabbing the food I head back up front. “Hungry?” I ask. “Mmm, yes please.” She grabs what looks like a hard black ball and takes a bite, crunching through the hard shell to a soft interior. Her hands glow and she warms the item. </p><p>“Here, I’ll warm yours.” She grabs another and heats it with her powers before handing it to me. I steel myself and take a bite. Not bad, my teeth break through the black shell and then sink into a soft, warm, spongelike substance. As I chew, the alternating crunch and chewiness tastes good, and though I can’t identify the taste of the savory food ball, I enjoy it. </p><p>We eat in silence and I try to gather the courage to ask to question haunting my heart. I want to keep believing that the time heist worked, and I know I can’t handle hearing about another failure. </p><p>Clearing my throat, I open my mouth, then I close it again. Taking another deep breath I open my mouth to speak, but no words appear. She glances at me, amused. </p><p>“What?” she asks curiously.</p><p>“Did it work?” the words rush out. </p><p>“Did what work?” she asks in confusion. </p><p>What does she mean did <em>what</em> work? “You know,” I say with exasperation. </p><p>“Oh. That.” She doesn’t say anything and worry buzzes in my head at her silence. </p><p>Finally, “Yeah, Natasha, it worked. Everybody came back.”</p><p>An uncontrollable smile grows on my face and laughter bubbles up with joy in my throat. We did it. The Avengers saved the universe. My family survived.</p><p>//</p><p>We've been flying for several hours. Carol pilots the plane through a colorful swathe of space; I’m amazed by the amount of life and color here. “I used to think space was mostly black and dead,” I muse, still happy from the confirmation of victory.</p><p>I glance over at Carol to see what she says, but she avoids looking at me. She’s been acting strange since we got a safe distance away from F-17. I turn my eyes back to the sky and I feel her nervously glancing at me.</p><p>“If you have something to say, please, just say it.”</p><p>She clears her throat, looking guiltily at me. “Sorry,” she mumbles. </p><p>I keep silent. </p><p>“I guess, I’m just wondering what happened. People that die on Vormir don’t come back, but here you are sitting next to me, breaking me out of prisons, and you haven’t aged a day.”</p><p>What did happen?</p><p>She takes my silence as a cue to keep talking. “Also, everybody in the universe knows that the dusted returned after the Avengers undid the snap,” she pauses, hesitates, “but you didn’t.”</p><p>“Do you think I am lying about my identity?” My voice comes out calm and cold. </p><p>“It crossed my mind, but no, I don’t.”</p><p>A charged silence fills the space between us. </p><p>I turn to look at the fellow avenger, “then, what do you think?”</p><p>She tenses and looks at me out of the corner of her eye, “Natasha, how long since you left Vormir?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, I spent time there after I woke up, but on Vormir time is strange,” I defer, avoiding answering. Carol’s line of questioning fills with dread; a rock forms in my stomach, weighing me down, and I feel myself start to sweat. </p><p>“Nat,” she starts, “Natasha…the dusted returned almost twenty years ago. It’s been twenty years since you died." </p><p>The blood instantly drains from my face as if somebody just slit my throat.</p><p>"I’m so sorry,” her voice sounds genuine.</p><p>The cockpit swirls in my vision. Gravity pulls down on me so hard that it feels like a black hole is slowly drawing me in and crushing the life from my body. Rushing blood resonates in my ears, blocking everything else. </p><p>Twenty years. I’ve been gone twenty years. I try not to wonder how long I spent wandering around that endless sea. I try not to think of all I missed. Fear fills me and my stomach flips. What if they’ve forgotten me? My heart clenches at the thought. They wouldn’t forget, and Clint especially wouldn’t forget; he looked into my eyes as I fell. Family doesn’t forget, Natasha. Somehow, I’m not convinced.</p><p>Slowly, I begin to hear a distant voice, somebody calls my name and tells me to breath. I try to listen and breathe in deeply. Unexpectedly, I break through from my own mind and the sounds of Carol and the ship jump at me like I’ve just come up from underwater. </p><p> </p><p>Carols hand, grasping mine, pulls me out of my thoughts. I look at her, and for some reason my brain focuses on the fact that she looks exactly the same as when I met her after the Decimation. Maybe she’s wrong.<br/>
My heart quickly grasps onto this idea, desperate for hope, “then, how are you-“</p><p>“The same?” </p><p>I nod.  </p><p>She sighs, “some combination of Kree blood and power from the Space Stone. Kree already live for a couple hundred years, and the infusion with the stone only strengthens those elements. Essentially, I don’t know if I age at all. Especially if you include time dilation and Einstein's Theory of Special relativity.” She trails off, as she can I see I want to speak.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been twenty years, what if everyone I know, what if they are gone? I barely find the courage to ask. </p><p>“who,” I falter, “is anyone?’ but my voice breaks.</p><p>She nods, understanding my unasked question.</p><p>“Well, Tony is gone,” she breaks the news gently. “He died during the Battle of Earth, but the others survived. I haven’t heard about their deaths or illnesses or anything else since you’ve been gone.”</p><p>I barely understand her words. Tony… Tears pool in my eyes and I struggle not to cry in front of her. </p><p>“What happened?” It comes out a whisper. </p><p>Her eyes drip with sympathy.</p><p>“What. Happened.” I ask again, my voice sterner, desperate.</p><p>“The time heist worked. They retrieved all six stones and then Dr. Hulk put on the gauntlet and snapped everyone back.” She looks at me, “it worked Nat. Everyone came back.”</p><p>I don’t return her gaze, starting straight ahead instead. </p><p>She continues. </p><p>“Thanos, a version from the past, he hitched a ride to the present. Right after the snap, he attacked. His entire army descended on Upstate New York, but all the dusted Avengers came and fought back. Thanos got his hands on the infinity gauntlet…nobody could get it off him. But Tony, he managed it somehow, he slipped on the gauntlet and snapped Thanos and his army to dust.”</p><p>“He saved everyone,” I murmer, pride exploding my heart.</p><p>“Yeah,” she offers, “he did but he couldn’t survive the intense power of the stones...he died on the battlefield, in Pepper’s arms.”</p><p>Tears stream down my face, and I can't hold them back. I remember when the Chitauri invaded, and Tony flew a nuke into space and he almost didn’t make it back. That's the kind of man he's always been. Good job old friend. </p><p>“Natasha, I’m so sorry,” and the emotion on Carol’s face surprises me. I reach and squeeze her hand. </p><p>“Nat, you saved everyone too.” I blink at her. She continues, with urgency, “Without you, I mean, you died for the soul stone! Because of you everyone came back. My family came back.”</p><p>I try to swallow the lump in my throat but it grows instead. </p><p>She can’t stop the tears from leaking out the corners of her eyes as she explains. “My two girls, Maria and Monica, you brought them back to me.” The emotion overcomes her. She stops speaking and looks down. </p><p>She continues unsteadily, “Nat, what I’m trying to say, is <em> thank you,</em>.” “Thank you Natasha Romanoff. You brought everyone back, you brought my family back. I owe you Nat. The entire universe owes you a debt. You are hero, truly.” </p><p>I don't know how I feel about the word hero, so I just sigh quietly, “I was just trying to balance my ledger.” I think of Clint, Steve, Wanda, Bruce, and Tony. I don’t regret my choice, but grief fills me anyway. </p><p>Carol looks at me but doesn’t say anything. </p><p>“Can I take second shift,” I ask, without warning. </p><p>“yeah, sure.” She shrugs, trying to reclaim her nonchalance. She doesn't like these talks any more than I do. </p><p>I walk back to my quarters and lie down in bed. I hear Carol talking indistinctly in the pilot’s chair. I don’t try and stop the tears anymore. </p><p>//</p><p>I wake up exhausted, still numb from the news. Twenty years gone beats dead forever, but my heart still aches. I slept fitfully, nightmares crowding my mind, ranging from torture in the Red Room, to Clint not recognizing my face.</p><p> </p><p>Swinging my legs over the bed, I rub my eyes and wake up. A gentle knock on the door causes me to rise and crack it open. </p><p>Carol. “Hey,” she says, kindly but without pity. “We need a plan.” I nod and open the door wider. She settles on the bunk across from me. </p><p>“So, head to Earth?”</p><p>I shake my head. I’m not ready to go home yet. I’m still too scared of what is waiting for me. I think of the odd voice and I debate reading Carol in, but I decide against it. I still need her knowledge though, so I bring up the planet. </p><p>“Have you heard of Viesha?”</p><p>“The planet? Yea, why?”</p><p>“I need to go there,” I don’t add further explanation. </p><p>“That’s a really long trip Natasha, why all the way there? I mean, Viesha isn't that special.”</p><p>I meet her eyes and search for a lie, “Thor said something about it, before, I figured now or never.”</p><p>Looking skeptical, she nods slowly. “I mean I don’t have anywhere to go. I alerted my team and family that I’m ok, and I just travel space helping people. I can come, though we may have to take some missions along the way.”</p><p>I signal my agreement and clench my hands into fists; I need a good fight right now. I’m afraid of disobeying the voice inside my head, and fear makes me angry. I can’t tell if I am going crazy, being manipulated by an enemy, or found some incredibly powerful ally. </p><p>I can’t forget the words from my dream, <em> “released, not escaped.” </em> </p><p>Better play this game until I understand the rules.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been 20 years! Sorry for the long set up! We are starting to get into the action, though you might not understand what is exactly going on until later. I promise both fluff and action leading up to that!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all, we are starting to get into it! Guess in the comments if you think you know what's coming or what is happening to Nat? Who do you think the child is?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We pass the days together in the ship, traveling to this far off planet. Carol taught me the basic of piloting so she can get some sleep, but I rely on autopilot. </p><p>We get to know each other more. I learn that Carol loves to compete, and she’ll do anything you dare her to do. She’s also funny but still intensely focused on the goals at hand, which I appreciate. We don’t talk about our pasts, but I hear her nightmares sometimes. She always wakes herself quickly and then joins me up front. </p><p>I get nightmares most nights, and a couple times Carol wakes me up. Once, dreaming about a fight, I put a knife against her throat when she touched my shoulder. Breathing wildly, and looking at Carol but seeing and enemy, I keep it there for several moments before I wake up all the way. I don’t remember the contents of my nightmare, but after I dropped the knife, horrified, I began to cry. She sat with me, holding my hand and telling me everything was ok, until I calmed down. I disgust myself with this weakness, but I also don’t have the strength to make her leave. </p><p>Several weeks into our journey, we lounge together in the cockpit. Carol sits sidewise in the captain's chair, one leg swinging over the armrest. Throwing a small tennis ball back and forth between us, she is telling me about her favorite weapon: a Kree sword, that splits into two daggers. Not that she needs them, she reminds me, but they are cool. </p><p>A sudden noise surprises me, and Carol grunts in irritation, “piece of junk,” she mutters, looking at dashboard.</p><p>“woah, woah, woah,” I stop her hand as she moves to turn off the communicator, the offending device. “What is that?”</p><p>She looks at me like I’m being weird, “Just some space noise, it’s not a big deal.”</p><p>But it is a big deal. I listen closely, trying to noodle out some meaning from the static. After a few moments, I detect that in the midst of the noise it burst once loudly, then goes quiet, then four more come right after each other. It sounds like some sort of code, but very subtle so most people skip past it, and even if they do tune in the pattern won’t be obvious. I only noticed because the instant it turned on my brain latched on the noise and told me, <em>listen</em>. </p><p>“I think we need to listen to this,” I say, brow furrowed. “It’s a message.”</p><p>Looking out the window, I can’t see anything in the space around us. Carol called this stretch a desert, no wormholes for days, it’s the type of place where nobody ever finds your body if you don’t make it out. No planets, no ships, no floating debris or anything else that could emit the static. </p><p>“Something is out there, Carol.”</p><p>“Natasha, trust me, space makes weird noises.”</p><p>“No, this is different,” I state coolly.</p><p>She huffs in annoyance, “Sorry, but I think of the two of us, I’m the only one that lives in space.”</p><p> I shake my head, determined. Though I still don’t understand how, I know that we need to find the origin of this noise. I can feel the urgency that this being, this voice, put into the word <em>listen</em>. Something extremely important waits on the other end of that static, maybe more important than anything else. I can’t let this go, even though I wish I could. </p><p>“Carol, trust me, please,” I appeal to the annoyed woman. “I can’t explain it, but something in my gut tells me we need to investigate this. </p><p>“Investigate space noise.”</p><p>I nod. Surprisingly, she gives in, “alright,” she concedes, shaking her head. “But when I’m right, you’ll owe me a dinner.”</p><p>“I like my odds,” I respond with a smirk. </p><p>I see her press several buttons on the control panel and hear some machinery whirring in synch with her changes. Suddenly, something obscures the bottom of the windscreen, but before I can react, Carol tells me that the metal piece fitting on to the point of our ship serves the purpose of a microphone. Smugglers and criminals typically use schooners, and supposedly they activate this tool when they enter manned space. It magnifies the noises coming off other ships, and while they want to avoid making friends, we are hoping to run into people. </p><p>With the static amplified, Carol types into the interface and instructs the computer to latch onto the noise. I guess we can follow it like a piece of fishing line to the fisherman. I glace at our fuel gauge, she said we had enough to make it, but we just added a stop. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re sure,” Carol says quietly, her face grim, the same concern clearly on her mind. </p><p>I shift uncomfortably, but say with confidence, “yeah, I’m sure.”</p><p>Carol keeps her eyes fixated on the digital map the computer generates and she starts to ease the ship in the new direction. Pushing forward the throttle we start to speed forward, though the billions of stars seem to rush by at a slower pace than before. The humming of the engines and the continued static fill the silence and the gentle rocking back and forth of the ship proves witness to Carol’s precision as she adjusts our trajectory ever so often by a few degrees to stay on target. Her lip press together in a thin line of determination, and she leans forward in her seat in an effort to stay on track. Her glowing eyes, though, really draw my attention. They burn like a white flame, I look, totally mesmerized. I’m surprised she doesn’t burn a hole in the windscreen. </p><p>I catch myself staring and blush, hastily looking out the window. I don’t look back and we don’t speak. Time drags on and I start rubbing my thumbnail against my pointer finger—an old nervous tick I thought beaten out by the Red Room. Maybe I’m wrong and this simply strands us out in space. </p><p>“Carol,” I bring up reluctantly, “It’s space noise, like you said. Let’s just turn around.”</p><p>“No,” she declares, “you’re right, this noise connects to something. Signals from random noise don’t stay this long or this linear.”</p><p>I wanted to be wrong.</p><p>A few thousand klicks later she slows the ship. We gently drift to a stop, as the computer signals the end of the route. Honestly, this stretch of space looks exactly like what we left, but the communicator reveals the change of the environment. Along with the static we start to hear a gentle creaking. It reminds me a bit of the weathervane that sits on top of Clint’s home, metal gently swaying in the wind. Only, space doesn’t have wind. </p><p>“Something’s out there,” Carol murmurs, eyes narrowed.</p><p>She turns to the panel on her forearm and it starts to project an image of what lies around us; soon, it reveals a ship. </p><p>“Probably dead in the air,” Carol comments, “I need to board and look for survivors.”</p><p>I can’t let her go alone. I still feel the urgency of this mission, given to me by something I don’t know or understand. She needs me on that ship, or something needs me on that ship. </p><p>“I’m coming with you,” I state. “No debate about it,” I add when she quirks her eyebrows at me.</p><p>Rummaging through the lockers, she pulls out a black body suit and then a helmet. “Put this over your catsuit.”</p><p>The odor of sweat, blood, and something I don’t want to name wafts from the suit to my nose. Great. But I guess smelling bad beats freezing to death in space. The suit fits fairly well, only a little baggy around my elbows and knees.</p><p>I hear a snort and look up to see Carol laughing at me. “God you look ridiculous,” she laughs. “Hey!” I say, chucking my helmet at her. She holds it to her face, “Geez, you stink too.”</p><p>I glare at her, but her laughter fills the ship and soon I crack a smile.</p><p>"I have to warn you, this might be a trap," she seriously informs me, "a dead ship hoping to pirate a new one."</p><p>Armed with the familiar sensation of suspicion, I exit the containment chamber and enter cold space, holding on to Carol’s shoulders as she crosses the distance between us and the cloaked ship. She gently hovers over the roof of the vessel, and the pressure of her power disables a few cloaking panels. As she covers more ground, more of the ship reveals itself. She locates the top hatch, and we climb inside. </p><p>The ship glows dimly red, the slow blinking emergency lights providing light to see. We quickly spot several corpses, I don’t recognize any of the various species, but they all died gasping for breath. They ran out of oxygen, or whatever they breathe.<br/>
We walk further, down a hallway and into an observation room. Something crunches beneath my feet—glass, broken from the thick window that leads into some what looks like a containment facility on my left. I peer in through the hole, trying to find the culprit of the break.<br/>
Pools of blood sit on the floor. I notice a small one in the corner, but when I look back a moment later it doubled in size. That means the kill is fresh. The killer is still here. </p><p>“Carol, somebody is-” but a noise cuts me off and somebody attacks from behind. I hit it in the stomach with my elbow and hear it gasp. Two beings attack Carol, who is across from me, she hits and parries, her entire body glowing. By that light I see three more men coming my way, all wearing breathing masks; I guess that explains the murdered beings lying on the ground. Following the elbow with hard stab with a dagger, I drag the blade upward, gutting the alien. I pick off the rest of the men, until just one stands in front of me. He goes to punch me with a large scream, but I block his fist and slam him against the wall, grabbing the slimy skin of his throat. Before I can finish him off, my mind is transported to another place. </p><p>Everyone moves in slow motion, but I can still see the fight, their actions exaggerated and drawn out. Everybody glows orange and red as if looking at heat signatures. Turning my eyes back towards the alien I’m holding, I gape when I see that creature transformed from a slimy bipedal into a black wraith. I stare at it, still holding it by the throat, and at once understand this creature and everything it’s done. It's like I can see its very soul, or I'm holding its soul in my hand. I squeeze my fingers around its neck and at once the wraith vanishes. I lurch back into the real world, and the alien crumples at my feet with no visible injuries. I stare in a stupor at my trembling hands. What did I do? </p><p>“Nat,” Carol calls my name softly, “we should get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, let’s check for prisoners,” I whisper to her. I incline my head into the room where I first spotted the bloody bodies. We cautiously enter, ready to engage. Passing empty cells, we approach the end of the hall, to the last room. It’s locked and we hear somebody shifting inside. Carol illuminates the space with a fist. She gasps quietly when a small figure appears out of the darkness. It’s a child, dressed in tattered clothing, contained with restraints that encase their arms from fingertips to elbow, and a full face mask that only shows their eyes. Fierce and terrified violet eyes stare at us. Melting the lock, Carol tentatively opens the door a crack. I slip through, slowly approaching the child that scrabbles away from me, pushing itself in a corner. I fume with anger at the men that locked up this little one.</p><p>“shhhh, It’s ok sweet one,” I say softly, smiling, “I’m here to help.” Thankfully this suit comes equipped with a universal translator. </p><p>Their piercing eyes blaze angrily at me, and like a cornered animal they search desperately for escape. I stop about five feet away from the child. </p><p>“I’m a friend,” I offer, “We can take you away from here.” Speaking soft and slow, I add, “would you like that?”</p><p>I’m gifted with an almost imperceptible nod, but I respond with a smile, “I’d like that too.” I stand and exit the cell, indicating to them to follow me. The child sits, frozen for several moments, before diving out of the cell as if we might close it and lock them in at any moment. Lying on the cold floor of the hallway, I see their little chest moving quickly up and down, and now those fierce eyes hold only terror as they look at the pile of bodies behind us.</p><p>“Hey,” I say kindly. Eyes come to me, “We are going to walk out of here, but don’t look around, just look at my face, ok? Can you do that.” Another nod.</p><p>When the child stands up, and I see stick thin legs covered in scabs and sores. I want to kill these men all over again, and when I meet Carol’s gaze, I know she feels the same—her rage shows in her eyes and clenched glowing fists. </p><p>I start walking backwards, crouching a little to look at the kid head-on. Those huge saucer eyes stare at me, slowly shuffling forward. A foot slides through a pool of blood, and the eyes fill with tears and horror when they realize what it is they’ve stepped in. </p><p>“Hey!” I encourage, “It’s ok! Love, you are do such a good job. Keep looking at me.” We make our way painstakingly to the top hatch ladder. I look at Carol and see her stripping a body for a space suit. She walks over and crouches down, a friendly and kind expression on her face. “Hey kiddo, can I help you put this on?” she asks. The child points an encased hand at the hatch. “yep!” Carol answers, “we are going out into space!” Nodding, they move to don the suit. The tiny body swims in the adult clothing, so Carol essentially wraps the child, and then connects the helmet, ensuring a tight seal. She lifts the child and I grab hold of Carol’s shoulders and we go quickly to our ship. </p><p>Moments later we close the hatch and I take off the suit and move to help Carol with the child. After removing and then incinerating the bloodstained suit from the alien ship, Carol reaches to take off the restraints. The little one moves backwards so quickly, they slam into the lockers, and a loud “bang” rings out from the restrains hitting against metal. </p><p>“It’s ok,” I soothe, “we just want to take these off. Is that ok?”</p><p>A furious shake of the head. </p><p>“we have some yummy food and drinks you might want!” Carol tries. </p><p>Another defiant shake. She must find comfort in the familiarity of the restraints. Though I am desperate for her to eat and wash, clearly that won’t happen tonight. </p><p>“How about we try a bed?” I query, and this time I illicit a positive response.  She cautiously follows me to the bunks and then stares, as if confused. </p><p>“You can sleep here,” Carol says smiling.</p><p>“Anywhere,” I add.</p><p>Their eyes dart around the room, looking for the catch. My heart aches at the sight of their fear, it reminds me too much of the young children brought to the Red Room, so many of whom died.</p><p>“I promise, love, we aren’t going to hurt you,” I try to sound reassuring, but my voice wavers with emotion. Big eyes stare at me, trying to find the lie in my voice or expression. Then, quick as a flash, the kid sits on a top bunk, as far away from us as it can get. That’s good enough for now. </p><p>“We will be out here, if you need anything, anything at all.”</p><p>Then Carol and I retreat to the cockpit, both silent, deep in shock and contemplation about the drifting ship and the condition of the kid. With a chill, I remember how I killed that creature, how all his bones and body disappeared until just the essence of the man remained, and I knew him intimately, and then I snuffed out his life like a faltering candle.</p><p>We don’t talk, each sitting in cockpit deep in thought. Carol found a private corner after the child settled and called a woman named Monica, who called her mama, one of her ‘girls’ as she said before. I heard the laughter of children echoing from her communicator and see the grateful joy in her eyes at this call. I sit in the co-pilot’s chair. A weight sits heavy on my chest, I push down hard with my hands over the pain, but it will not abate. Memories of Cooper, Lila, and Nathanial inundate my mind. My family, those children, who called me Aunt Nat and looked at me with love and not horror. </p><p>
  <em>So many weapons that these hands wielded, so much blood they shed, but now in my arms, lies a sleeping baby. I don’t deserve it. The soft downy head feel warm to the touch as I gently rub tiny Cooper’s head. His eyes, shut and swollen like a typical newborn baby, flutter with a dream and he suckles his pacifier. While gently stroking his soft cheek with trembling hands, something new blooms in my heart. It is love, love like I have never known. “You will always be safe,” I whisper in his ear. I take a breath and breathe in his baby smell, milk and soap and baby powder. Looking at this new face, this new human, I realize I am hopeful. There is something worth protecting in this world, something beautiful and innocent. </em>
</p><p>Somebody didn’t protect that child. Now they sit, in a bunk, too afraid to remove their shackles. I clench my fists, digging my nails into my palms, they didn't but I will.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, I know, noise doesn't travel in space, so space noise doesn't work, but I study history not science, I'm trying my best.</p><p> </p><p>Also, technically Captain Marvel can just push the ship out of the dead zone, so they don't need to worry about gas, but I couldn't think of any other thing to say!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unexpected stop on their journey</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I added 2 paragraphs to chapter 5. They were originally going in this one, but I realized they just fit so much better there, so if you missed that, then go ahead a take a look!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hours later, though it felt like just a few moments, I crack open the door to the bunk room. Carol mans the ship while I try to check on the little one. I walk quietly over to the bed, and it takes all my years of spying to be quiet enough and not to wake the child, who sleeps so restlessly and with so much fear. Peering over the edge of the mattress where they lie sleeping on the top bunk, I study the still covered face. I see wide open eyes, glazed over in a nightmare. Though their eyes dart around to all corners of the room, they lie paralyzed, trapped in the dream. Reaching out, I gently touch a thin shoulder. </p><p>“Hey,” I murmur, and then snatch my hand back when the sleeping child transforms into a wild startled animal. Raising my hands, speaking softly I say, “It’s ok, you were having a bad dream.” Unknowing eyes glare back at me, “I am not here to hurt you, I promise.”</p><p>They seem to take in the scene; the fire leaves their eyes and they sag against the wall. Sweat glistens on their forehead, and despite being awake and aware their eyes remain glassy. I square my shoulders, then take a step forward, </p><p>“Kiddo, I think you are sick,” I gently explain, “I’m going to take off your restraints and give you a cool bath. Is that ok?” </p><p>No response, but there are no objections when I reach up and pull the child into my arms. My teeth grind when I register just how light they are, somebody will pay for this. Carrying them bridal style, I walk slowly to the washroom and then place the kid down in the shower. No bathtub, I go in search of a bucket and find a trough like metal bin in the smuggler’s hold. </p><p>Back in the bathroom, the child can barely keep their eyes open. Filling the trough with lukewarm water, I work to remove the restraints. The mask comes off easily, with a several metal clasps on the back. Gently pulling it off, I see enormous sores and patches of raw skin on the face and back of the head where the mask rubbed too close for too long. With the mask off, I can see a delicate humanoid face, with a prominent cheekbones, full lips, and button nose. The wet, wrinkly, lavender skin underneath the mask contrasts garishly with the darker and healthier shade of purple visible around their eyes and forehead. </p><p>“Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry,” I whisper, stricken. I find the release clasp to the arm encasements, each one opening and filling the air with a pungent smell of sweat and blood. On both arms I find even more blisters, sores, and bruises. I gently remove the tattered clothing, and place the child, which I can now see is a girl, into the warm water. </p><p>Her eyes flutter open, looking at me with confusion, as I gently sponge the dirt and blood off her skin. I change the water three times before it stays clearish—and I haven’t even started with her face or hair. </p><p>Clean, I can better see the shape and poor health of this little girl. Arms and face littered with fresh, wet blisters and sores, with legs showing signs of dried out wounds of the same ilk. Though a bit spongey all over from her time in the bath water, the areas formerly encased are even prunier and a light lavender color, while the rest of the skin shows a healthier regular purple. </p><p>Turning on the shower, I use the overhead nozzle to wet her hair, a black mass of curls. Gently working through all the knots, I wash out the dirt and debris, cutting off what’s too tangled to save. An hour later, the almost unconscious girl looks clean. I grab the fluffiest towel and wrap her up. Though she appears feverish, her body shakes against the cold air. </p><p>This time, I lie her down in my bottom bunk. I take an old tee-shirt of Carol’s that I carefully work over her head, as well as some sweatpants with a drawstring. I cut them to length to fit her short legs and then place put those on too. She swims in the clothing, but clean and warm is all that matters. Plus, they remain loose enough that I can still apply ointment to her wounds and change her dressings. I regret that I must wrap both arms up in gauze, the white bandages remind me too much of her shackles, but I make sure to leave her fingers free. </p><p>Her eyes only slits, she opens her mouth and forms a word. It comes out cracked and soft, “Rilisho,” but with no translator I can’t understand her. “Rilisho,” she murmers again, and then she drifts off to sleep. </p><p>I feel my throat tighten and tears threaten my eyes as I look down at this brave little girl. I run my fingers down her cheek, careful not to hit a sore spot; it’s so soft, but I feel the fever raging underneath the skin. How could any being across the universe hurt a child like this? One so young and so beautiful. She looks about ten earth years old, based on her size, though I imagine malnourishment stunted her growth. I sit beside her, holding her hand, humming a Russian lullaby until her breathing is soft and even, and no more nightmares occur. </p><p> </p><p>“What does Rilisho mean,” I ask Carol as I approach the pilot’s chair. </p><p>“I’m not sure,” she types into the panel on her forearm, “here, say it again,” and she raises her arm up so it can better hear my words. </p><p>“Rilisho.”</p><p>“huh, it means thank you,” she looks quizzically at her arm, “the people who speak this language live several galaxies away. I mean even with my light speed it would take a year to get there. </p><p>“she said it to me.”</p><p>“what?”</p><p>“She had nightmare,” I shrug, “I woke her up and saw her fever, so I took off her restraints and gave her a bath, but some infection already settled into several sores.”</p><p>“So, it’s a girl?” Carol queries.</p><p>“As far as I can tell.”</p><p>Carol looks at the ground, brow furrowed, clearly angry at the ones responsible for the abuse. “We should make a stop, find a doctor or something.”</p><p>“yeah,” I agree, “Viesha can wait.”</p><p>“We need to find out what happened to her and how she got so far from home.”</p><p>I nod again. </p><p>She twirls her chair around and starts typing into the computer. She swipes through several descriptions of nearby planets until she stops and enlarges one into a holographic screen.</p><p>“This is perfect, F-78, a well populated advanced planet. We can get the girl help and stay anonymous.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s go then.”</p><p>She doesn’t acknowledge what I said, and just starts setting the route, then, “ok, be there in 0400 hours.”</p><p>“You want to get some sleep?” I offer, but she just shakes her head.</p><p>I head into the bunk room and sit beside the girl until we arrive. </p><p>//</p><p>We walk down the gangway, Carol in her Kree uniform colored black, and myself dressed in my black catsuit. I guess its 20 years old, I wonder if it’s still in style. Carol holds the girl whom we swaddled in blankets as she simultaneously sweats and shivers. We turn on our translators, leave the airfield, and plunge into the thick crowd walking around city center. </p><p>I’m lost here, I don’t know how to find a doctor for the girl outside asking somebody, but I also don’t know any local customs. I follow Carol’s lead; she looks perfectly comfortable on this new planet. </p><p>“You been here before?” I ask.</p><p>“Nope,” she says absentmindedly, looking around. She points to a sign on a door, “There! That means doctor.”</p><p>We hurry over to the building and enter a small room. </p><p>“Please place patient in observation chamber,” rings out a robotic voice. A white door slides open to reveal a compartment about the size of a full bed. Carol and I meet each other’s gaze nervously, but she gently and carefully lays the girl down. </p><p>The door immediately slides shut. My stomach starts to twist, and my fingers twitch, reaching for a knife, I don’t like this. </p><p>A small screen appears, showing us the girl, just as the machine starts to whir. Carol presses a blinking button that she tells me means “full examination. It does some sort of scan, then “Bovirng child, aged 30 cycles, in early adolescence, around 10 cycles from finishing the transition to physical maturity. Malnourished, underweight, dehydrated, feverish, serious infection spread across the body, Tulati Index: extremely high, above average for all known creatures in any galaxy. Would you like me to proceed with treatment?”</p><p>Carol looks at me, and I shrug, what other choice do we have. She hits yes. Immediately, two metallic arms, like the robotic helpers in Tony’s workshop, enter the chamber, unwrapping the girl from her coccon. Several needles pop out, injecting the girl with various drugs, somehow the machine puts in an IV and gives her fluids and nutrients. </p><p>What is the Tulati Index?</p><p>“Injecting antibiotics, pain stabilizers, sleeping medications, saline, and nutrients. Would you like me to dress and correct all wounds?”</p><p>Yes again. </p><p>The arms reach and spray some sort of foam across her arms and legs and then quickly wrap them in a blue guaze like material. It moves over to her face, and sprays medication carefully on each sore. It turns her over and does the same thing to the back of her head. </p><p>“Improper clothing detected, purchase proper clothing?”</p><p>Yes. </p><p>It sits the girl up, still unconscious either from the fever or the pills, cuts off the older items, and slides a loose white outfit on to her, pants and a long-sleeved shirt. </p><p>“Estimated recovery time, two weeks, chances of mortality, 60%.”</p><p>Carol blanches, “60 percent!” she gasps. </p><p>Fuck. I clench my jaw. I promised I’d keep her safe, that includes from illness.</p><p>The machine sends out two glass bottles of medication with dosage instructions in another language. Then the white door slides open and Carol goes to pick up the sleeping child. </p><p>As she does, a voice speaks up over a different speaker. This time, a real creature talks, not a machine. </p><p>“Uh, excuse me,” the voice coughs, “this young female needs further treatment. Requesting an additional examination.”</p><p>I shake my head at Carol, “that sounds like a bad idea.”</p><p>“Nat, she might die,” she whispers back doubtfully, “We need all the help we can get.”</p><p>I’m nervous, “What about the Tulati Index thing? Clearly that’s important to them, and she is above average.”</p><p>She winks, “if they try anything, I got these.” She lifts up two glowing fists.</p><p>I roll my eyes, she’s as bad as Tony. Maybe worse, since her bite packs a lot more damage than her bark and she knows it. </p><p>“Yes, we accept,” Carol calls out. A door to my left slides open. Carol picks up the child and we walk into a white hallway. </p><p>A robotic female voice echoes, “Welcome to the Fnuming medical center, we are glad you are here today. Please follow the arrow on the floor to your assigned location.”</p><p>Sure enough, a green arrow appears on the otherwise white floor. We follow until it leads us to a door, which when opened, reveals a hospital bed. My eyes hurt a bit at the intense white color of everything in the room. Carol lays her in the bed, then pulls the blankets over her shivering body, tucking her in tightly. She runs a hand over the girl’s hair and whispers something I can’t hear. I’m clearly not the only one attached. </p><p>An amphibious looking creature walks in, fours eyes on its pale white face. It almost blends into the wall. When it opens its mouth to talk, we hear the voice from the speaker. </p><p>“This girl needs urgent medical care.” He says, coughing again. “we must perform surgery.”</p><p>I narrow my eyes.</p><p> “Surgery for what?” Carol challenges. </p><p>“Infection spreading into bone, we must remove it to save her limbs.”</p><p>The machine didn’t say anything about that. </p><p>“I think we’ll pass Doctor,” I respond smoothly. </p><p>“It is my duty to inform you of Statue 761 which prohibits the prevention of life-saving medical surgeries.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If you do not let her go, the police with arrest and execute all three of you.” His face and voice remain utterly impassive. </p><p>I move to show him what will happen if he or anyone else lays a hand on us, but Carol’s hand on my arm stops me. </p><p>“Ok,” she says. </p><p>I stare at her in shock. Within moments three other of the same creatures show up and wheel the bed out of the room. I watch them leave, helpless and worried. </p><p>“What was that,” I stare at Carol accusingly, “We can’t trust them, they so obviously want to hurt her.”</p><p>“I know,” Carol placates, “We won’t let them. But we need to know what we’ve gotten ourselves into here. People don’t just kidnap children from galaxies away and restrain them in that manor for no good reason. She’s special Nat, and we need to know why. They might be able to tell us.”</p><p>I glare at her, my lips pressed into a thin line, angry we let the kid out of our sight.</p><p>“Do you trust me?”</p><p>I pause and consider the question, surprise fills me when I realize that for some unknown reason, I do. I’ve never really trusted anybody but Clint, but I trust Carol beyond a shadow of a doubt. </p><p>I nod. </p><p>She smiles, a relieved look on her face, “good, follow me.”</p><p>Using a small blast to carve a hole in the ceiling, she jumps up and hoists me in. </p><p>“How did you know this existed?” I ask in wonder. </p><p>“I have my ways,” she smirks. We crouch in a large subflooring, a space between the two floors that pipes, wire, and vents run through. For some reason, it’s huge and we can both comfortably crouch and crawl in it. We listen, and then start to crawl in the direction of distant voices. </p><p>I feel bruises forming on my hands and knees by the time we reach the voices. Carol carves two peep holes into the ceiling. Looking through I see the girl surrounded by those creatures. </p><p>“Confirmed, highest Tulati Score ever recorded.” The whole room gasps. “Score gives the subject abilities which include, accelerated healing, night vision, levitation, and access to great forces of power which the subject controls and manipulates.”</p><p>I raise my eyebrows. Well then, that explains a lot. </p><p>“Beginning extraction.” The original alien states. Everyone in the room bows to the bed and says in chorus, “Your life will go to extend that of the great collective. We thank you for your sacrifice.”</p><p>Nope. Carol and I make eye contact, and then she blasts into the room. I jump down after her. Immediately besotted by several creatures, I relish the fight, kicking, stabbing, and dodging until they’re all down. Carol gets the girl, and we climb back into the subflooring, drop into our room, then blast through doors and walls until we find the outside. </p><p>“Grab on!” Carol yells over the clamoring crowd. I jump on her back and she takes off into the air. She starts heading towards the ship, but curses when she sees it surrounded by armed guards. We could take them, but not with and sick and injured child in our care. She shoots off in another direction, going fast enough that I have to grab bunches of her suit to avoid falling. My eyes stay tightly closed, but when she starts to slow and begin her descent, I peek over her shoulder, and see we have left the city far behind. Now forest covers the ground for miles in every direction. </p><p>We touch ground on mossy, soft earth. Carol points to a rock formation about 3 kilometers in the distance. A safe place to shelter.</p><p>We laboriously make our way over, tired from the fighting, flying, and lack of food. Fortunately, several caves in the rocks will allow us some cover while we hide. We pick the driest one and head in; we can’t stand but we sit comfortably. </p><p>I run out and grab some moss and soft dirt, taking several trips to gather enough for a makeshift bed. Carol places her down once I finish. We both crowd anxiously around her. Still fast asleep, less pain registers on her face than before. I touch my hand to her forehead, “It’s cooler.” I say with relief. </p><p>Carol pulls out the two bottles. “Do we trust this?” She asks. </p><p>“I mean, I think the robot did help her. It’s an automated program,” I say doubtfully. </p><p>“I guess we try,” she responds unsmiling. </p><p>She reads the bottles, translated by her suit, and then administers a dose of each. Her skin does look better, the light lavender darkening slightly, and her shaking is less intense. </p><p>I glance at Carol, who stares, fixated on the girl’s face. Abruptly she stands, “I’m going to gather some wood for a fire.” Then she strides out. </p><p>I look back at the kid, and smooth back some of her hair from her face. She shivers at a draft, so I lay down next to her, pulling her close, willing her to be warm.</p><p>Closing my eyes, I gently kiss the back of her head, carefully avoiding any sores. “You’re special,” I whisper, “back on Earth, you could be an Avenger.” Listening to her shallow breath I say, “but I wouldn’t let them do that to you.” Then I drift to sleep along with her. </p><p>Carol reenters the cave, dropping her firewood with a loud bang. I turn around, ready to chew her out for being so loud, but I freeze when I see her. Pure light. Her energy swarms around her until I can barely make out her silhouette, it fades more and more. A sharp shooting pain in my hand brings my attention back to the girl and instead of seeing her supine form, I’m sitting next to a pile of purple goo the consistency of paint. I try to pull out my screaming hand, but it sinks deeper into the pool. Horrified, I open my mouth to scream when I realize that my mouth has disappeared. I’m floating away, coming apart at the atoms, all three of us, destroyed and-</p><p>I wake up with a gasp. I bring my hand to my face, mouth still there, hands still there. Looking to my left, the girl is still there too, fully formed and beautiful. I sob in relief. </p><p>When Carol returns, we set up a fire in the cave for warmth, moving the girl close. She brought back some water and a rabbit like animal, which we cook on a flat rock over the flames. We try to get the girl to swallow some water, but we will have to make a plan about feeding her. </p><p>‘I’ll take first shift,” I offer. </p><p>Carol nods, we’ve hardly spoken all evening. She crawls over to the girl and drapes her arm over her small body. I look out the mouth of the cave, keeping watch over these people that are quickly becoming my family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>she wakes up!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a bit shorter! Mostly talking :) A little bit of fluff, but mostly just setting up for the future story and trying to get to know these ladies a bit better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When dawn breaks, Carol and I sit by the fire. I am using a canteen that Carol melted and reshaped into a bowl to boil some water. I put some of the rabbit-like meat into the bowl along with some plants Carol’s suit identified as safe. The girl needs food and water. I gave another dose of medication halfway through the night, and then Carol administered one this morning. Though she is still asleep, her fever is almost gone, and all her open weepy sores have scabbed over. Her skin color still varies slightly.</p><p>“I think she might wake soon,” I comment.</p><p>“I hope she does,” Carol responds, emotionless.</p><p>I glance over, and bump her shoe with mine, “you good?” I ask with concern.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” she shrugs.</p><p>Normally I don’t push when my compatriots have a tough day and don’t want to talk about it, but when I look at Carol, I can almost see a phantom of emotion flickering within her, fear and anger dominate. I hesitate, before pressing.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I said I’m fine.” She snaps back.</p><p>“Okay, sorry.”</p><p>We sit and wait in silence, but when the girl stirs, we both go to her side in an instant, discomfort forgotten. We look at her face, breaths bated. Her eyes flutter and then open. She examines our faces and looks confused, then afraid. </p><p>“Hey, it’s ok,” Carol says softly, “we are here to help you.”</p><p>Frightened violet eyes turn to me, “you’re safe now,” I smile encouragingly. “Do you remember when we got you off that ship?”</p><p>She nods slowly. </p><p>“Well you got sick and we are making sure you are all better.” </p><p>She opens her mouth, “thank you.” I have a translator this time. </p><p>“hon, can you tell us your name?” Carol asks gently.</p><p>“Kiery,” she whispers.</p><p>“Hi Kiery, I’m Natasha.”</p><p>“And I’m Carol.”</p><p>“Hi,” the soft voice echoes back.</p><p>I turn towards the fire and go to pick up the makeshift bowl. I let go hastily, it burns. “Carol, can you grab the broth?”</p><p>She picks it up, “think you could try to drink some soup for us?”</p><p>The girl looks ravenous, but meekly nods.</p><p>“ok, I’ll put it to your lips, and you let me know if it’s too hot.”</p><p>She greedily drinks the broth, only slowing down because of Carol. Rivulets of broth run down her neck, and I gently wipe them off with a piece of gauze. </p><p>She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, eyes wide looking at us. </p><p>I laugh, “I guess you were hungry!” Carol chuckles with me. That elicits a small smile from Kiery, which makes my heart glow. </p><p>“Kiery,” I start, “Where are you from?”</p><p>“Borvri!” She says, a bit excited at the thought of her planet.</p><p>“Wow!” Carol encourages, “What is it like there?”</p><p>“Mama and Papa and my brother live close to the river, where they let us swim. I go to school. When we don’t have school, I like to build stuff.” Her face alights as she tells us of her home, eyes glowing, and a smile on her face.</p><p>“Wow, Kiery, your home sounds like an amazing place,” I approach the subject gently, “can you tell me why you left?”</p><p>At that her face crumples, “it’s gone.” I see Carol clench her jaw. I reach out and grab Kiery’s hand. “I’m so sorry to hear that.”</p><p>She nods mournfully. “Bad things came, and we had to run. Then everything disappeared. I woke up alone. Those bad people came and they picked me up. They said I was going somewhere important, but very far away. Then you came.” She brightens a bit at that last part.</p><p>“I’m so glad we found you,” I smile warmly. She smiles back but she looks sleepy again.</p><p>“Thanks so much for talking with us,” Carol says, picking upon the girl's limited stamina. “Why don’t you go to sleep and when you wake up you can take some medicine and eat some more.”</p><p>Kiery nods eagerly at the mention of food, then she yawns wide, and lies back down; she is asleep within moments.</p><p>After making sure the girl is warm and comfortable, we head to the mouth of the cave. I feel some peace looking out into the massive forest, as the trees sway in the wind and the sound of it moving the leaves drowns out everything else. If I tried, I could pretend that I’m in a forest on Earth. </p><p>“I looked up the planet, Bovri.” Carol states, “almost the entire population, totally decimated by an explosion.”</p><p>“God,” I respond, “how did she survive that?”</p><p>“I don’t know” she says honestly. “A cycle on her planet is a little shorter than one on Earth, so it happened around 27 years ago Earth time. I'm not sure how long it felt like she was on the ship, but whatever happened on Bovri happened when she was just a toddler. </p><p>“What? How does that make sense?” </p><p>“The Bovring live really long and they age slow in comparison to humans. The robot said that she is thirty Bovri cycles, so around thirty earth years.” She takes a deep breath, “In her physical and mental development, she’s more like ten.”</p><p>“Ten.” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’m not equipped for this.” Fear starts to twist my heart. “She’s a child, a baby practically, I can’t take care of her.”</p><p>“Nat, come on.”</p><p>“No, I’m serious, I kill people, that’s basically all I do and all I’ve ever done.” Normally I can keep this stress in check, but right now it’s pouring out of my mouth. My heartrate picks up.</p><p>“I shouldn’t even be around children.”</p><p>“Hey!” Carol says, “Stop, seriously. You are literally already taking care of this girl. You saved her life, Nat. You’ve been so gentle and so caring, and I see in your eyes how much you already love her.”</p><p>I blow out a trembling breath. Carol grabs my hand and squeezes, hard. </p><p>“These hands do more than kill.” She speaks with passion and intensity. “You got this.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>She smiles in response but doesn’t let go of my hand, still holding tight.</p><p>“You’re doing a great job too,” I add.</p><p>That makes her break out into a full-face grin, one where her eyes get all crinkly, and she laughs at my awkward encouragement, “Ah geez, thanks Nat.”</p><p>“Anytime,” I laugh back.</p><p>"I'm sorry, for before. I didn't mean to pry," I add. "Just, somehow," I hesitate, choosing my words carefully, "you seemed conflicted about something, upset. I wanted make sure you were good."</p><p>We sat in silence for a moment.</p><p>“You know, when I came home, the first time from Hala?”</p><p>I do, I read the file on her after the Decimation.</p><p>“I’d missed six years of Monica’s life, I came back, and there was this 11-year-old, who gave me a big hug and a big smile and immediately loved me with all her heart.”</p><p>“God, I was so overwhelmed. Especially when I started to remember, and I realized that Auntie Carol was much more a code name for mama. One for a little girl that we couldn’t risk slipping up in public.”</p><p>“I came home, and I had a long talk with Maria. So much joy and tears and love in that conversation.” She smiles sadly at the memory. “She asked me, did I want to continue being Auntie Carol or become Mama again. She gave me the choice, no pressure. One of the many reasons I loved her.”</p><p>“Anyway, I took the next day to think about it. I spent the whole day with Monica and Maria, and just tried to enjoy myself. I realized that night that just the thought of not living out the love I carried for both of them was as bad as forgetting they existed.”</p><p>She laughs, as she recounts the next memory, but I catch her discreetly wiping her eyes too. </p><p>“The next morning, I woke up Monica, and I climbed under the covers with her. I felt so anxious, but I asked her if she remembered me being her Mama, and if she wanted me to be again.” A shaky smile comes over her face. “She looked at me like I was the craziest person she ever met, and she said, “what are you talking about Auntie Carol? You never stopped. Then she shrugged and said, “I just called you Auntie Carol because all those people kept coming over.”</p><p>I chuckle at her imitation of the little girl and she laughs with me. </p><p>“I’m glad Kiery woke up.” Carol says faintly. </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>We sit and think about the kids we’ve known and loved who aren’t kids anymore. </p><p>“I keep thinking about Clint’s kids,” my voice comes out husky. “I expected to be there, you know.” I clear my throat. “I didn’t even know how much purpose they gave me until they got taken away.” It happened twice, once during the Decimation and again, when Carol told me the current year. It hurts to think about all I’ve missed, all I’ll never get to see.</p><p>“We can still love them, Natasha, and decide to love her too,” earnestness and desperation show in her voice, as if she wants to convince herself, not me. "I get scared sometimes, about loving new people. But it's not a betrayal, to them, the ones that came before." </p><p>“ She needs a home. What if I, we, can't give her that.” I think about my time in the Red Room, I didn’t have a home until the Avengers, until Clint. I want that for her much sooner.</p><p>“Where do Monica and Maria live?” I ask, I see grief briefly pass over her face before she schools her expression. </p><p>“My family owns a home and some land in Louisiana,” she states, “So there. I don’t go as often now, ever since Maria…” She pauses, clears her throat. “Maria, she passed a few years ago.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry Carol,” I murmur. I know how it feels to lose people.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s the part they don’t tell you about being powered,” she chokes, “You watch the ones you love grow old and die.” She reaches into her suit and pulls out an old photograph, folded in half. I see Carol, another woman, and a toddler laughing in front of a Christmas tree. She points to the woman, “I met Maria in the Airforce.” She rubs a gentle thumb over their faces. “I didn’t have powers in this photo,” she says, almost to herself. </p><p>I think about my reality, of being twenty years younger than all my family back home. Then my mind lands on the events on the drifting ship, and how I looked into Carol earlier, and could see her feelings. Powers, Carol said. My heart sinks, as I remember waking up in that orange space and hearing the voice in my head, plus the dreams. What if I have to watch everyone I love to die too? Maybe I should still listen to the Red Room, if you never love then you never lose.</p><p>We prepare more food for Kiery and spend the rest of our day caring for her, both of us deep in thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for typos! I got tired and didn't feel like looking.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hmm, we get some answers! Maybe more questions too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days come and go. Kiery improves and starts walking around. I get to know her better, and find her sweet and kind, with some sass and spice becoming apparent as she heals. </p><p>Carol and I ignore the unspoken worry about escaping this planet. Carol can fly out, but without a ship Kiery and I are stranded. The more time we spend here, I think, the higher the chance those frog people find us. </p><p>Sitting around the fire one mid-afternoon, Kiery chatters on, “When I feel better, can you teach me to catch food Carol?” She doesn’t wait for an answer, “That would be so fun. Maybe I can climb a tree. I used to do that all the time.”</p><p>Carol and I make eye contact, she can’t ever leave the cave, she can’t stay here. “That’d be pretty cool kid,” Carol offers half a smile. Kiery doesn’t notice our hesitation and keeps prattling on. Hearing her excitement only hardens my determination to find her a safe place. </p><p>Later that night I bring up an idea forming in my mind. “You need to go, leave us a bring a ship.” She looks at me, guilt in her eyes, I know she’s thought of this too. Shaking her head, “no, I won’t leave you two alone.”</p><p>“Carol, I can handle myself and protect the girl. Our only other option requires that all three of us head into the city. We can’t expose Kiery like that.”</p><p>“What if they find you when I’m gone.”</p><p>“Then I’ll take care of it,” I hold up my fists, mimicking Carol. “I got these.” I wink.</p><p>She chuckles, but the worry doesn’t leave her eyes. </p><p>“It’s the only way. We both know it.” </p><p>She nods. “I just don’t want something to happen to you both. I don’t want to come back, and not find you guys.”</p><p>She looks over my shoulder at the tall trees and the hazy sky peaking between the leaves and branches. </p><p>“Don’t die when I’m gone Romanoff,” Carols says with mock seriousness</p><p>“Do your job Danvers and it won’t be a problem,” I tease back. </p><p>She moves towards the mouth of the cave, then stands up outside. I think she’s gone but she turns around again, uncertainty showing on her face. Her eyes look at me, searching for something. “Be safe. Tell her I’ll be back soon.” Then she turns, runs out, and shoots into the sky. </p><p>I check on Kiery, though greatly improved, the girl still sleeps most of the day, her body recovering from starvation and infection. Some scabs still cover her cheek bones, but the lavender turned to a healthy purple a few days ago. A small frown lies on her face, and she fidgets in her sleep indicating a bad dream. The medication seemed to help her sleep peacefully, but she took the last dose yesterday. I reach down, and tentatively smooth her black hair away from her eyes. Blood smears against her forehead, I snatch my hand away, gasping. But my hands are clean, and so is her forehead. I force the panic down and take a deep breath. I’m ok, she’s ok, and I’m never, never going to hurt her. </p><p>I need to fortify the cave. Not straying too far away, I roll the biggest rocks I can find and scatter them in the first few feet of the cave, providing us some cover and preventing a full-frontal rush. If I didn’t have the girl, I’d not stay here, climbing higher up the rocks but she can’t handle the exposure, being so fresh from recovery.</p><p>I gather big sticks and logs, using my dagger to sharpen them into stakes then pointing them towards the potential enemy. I search the woods for a staff, and find one made of a strong hardwood. Dawn peeks through by the time I finish. </p><p>I keep an eye on Kiery from a distance, smoothing the wood on my new staff. She sits up and rubs her eyes.</p><p> “Nat?” </p><p>“I’m here.” I don’t look up, remembering the blood I imagined earlier. </p><p>She shuffles over and sits next to the fire. I push some warmed food in her direction, which she quietly picks up and begins eating. My silence makes me feel guilty, she’s only seen the kind version of Natasha, the one taking care of a dying child, the one I’m not sure is real. It’s better, safer, for her not to get too close to me.</p><p>“Where’s Carol?”</p><p>I look up at the question, “She left, she’s gone to find us a ship so we can escape.”</p><p>She frowns, “What happened to our old one?”</p><p>“well,” I take a deep breath, “When we took you to the doctor, they wanted you, they said you were special.”</p><p>She looks up, shock fills her face, followed my guilt. ‘I’m not special,” she mutters. So Kiery knows about her abilities. </p><p>“They thought you were,” I state simply. “We had to run, but they took our ship. We came here so you could get better. We need to leave before they find us.”</p><p>“Will they try to take me again?” She asks the question bravely, but I feel the terror in her heart. </p><p>At this question I look up and say fiercely, “yes, but I won’t let them do that.” She nods, relieved. </p><p>God, all these emotions screaming at me is exhausting. I’m not used to feeling my own feelings, much less the emotions from everyone else. </p><p>“Come,” I beckon her to stand up and follow me away from the fire. We leave and find a place we can stand. “I want to teach you to defend yourself,” I coolly say. That’s true, but I also want to see if she’ll show me her mysterious powers, her ability to control and manipulate a source of power.</p><p>I show her how to stand, how to punch correctly, and how to stab with a knife. I work her for about fifteen minutes, before I can see her getting worn out. “Good job,” I smile at her, “now drink some water and rest.”</p><p>She does, but I stay awake keeping watch. Two days pass like this. I ask Kiery to keep awake while I grab a few hours of sleep, but otherwise, I keep the vigil. She picks up on my watchfulness, and I feel her staring at me with big eyes. I want to say something, to bring out her easy smile, but something in my heart stops me; I keep thinking of the blood. I’m not a good person and I shouldn’t pretend I am. So, I tell her to go to sleep.</p><p>On the fourth night of Carol’s absence, I hear a new sound in the woods. A stick cracks. </p><p>I shake Kiery awake, put my finger to my lips and hand her a knife. We put out the fire yesterday morning, when I began to become confident in our imminent discovery. We stick to the sides of the cave, Kiery safe behind me. </p><p>I see a head and shoulder appear, a quick flick of my fingers and a knife takes it out. They found us. I didn’t hear a ship, so how did they arrive?</p><p>We stay silent, listening to the quiet sounds of people shuffling outside. Then, they start to rain shots into the cave. I grab the girl and pull her under me, huddling next to a cave wall and using a large rock as cover. Dust shakes down in my head, filling my nostrils and lungs when I try to breath. My throat burns. The firestorm lasts forever. Kiery shakes underneath me, “it’s ok,” I whisper over and over in her ear. </p><p>When the bullets stop, we remain quiet. An unlucky soldier starts to creep in, I quickly take him out. More hisses and anger from the outside. Kiery whimpers under me. I push her behind me and tell her to crawl to the back of the cave. </p><p>I have three throwing knives left, and one fixed blade which I attached to the end of my staff. More men start crawling in and I use the rest of my knives, but they don’t stop. Climbing over their dead and the rocks they slowly come. Crouching deep, I brandish my makeshift spear, slashing and stabbing. As the bodies mount, soldiers began pulling the dead out making room for more. </p><p>I grit my teeth and try to readjust to calm my cramping legs. I’m soaked with the green blood spurting out of these soldiers as I cut key arteries. </p><p>Fuck. They just keep coming. I’m not sure how long we can make it, pinned here. </p><p>Suddenly, Kiery taps my back. “Get down,” she says. What is she doing? “Get back from here!” I try to push her back. </p><p>“Just duck Natasha!” gone is the sweet girl that woke up, relieved to find herself in a cave, unrestrained and with food. I see the feral child from the ship ready to fight and kill those that threaten her. I get down.</p><p>She closes her eyes, and concentrates. Her already purple skin starts to glow, beginning with her eyes, until she lights up all over like a party glow stick. The color soon bleeds into the air around her. Crystals of light form around her, glowing purple, hanging in the air. Each crystal shines brightly, projecting color like stained glass onto the floor and walls of the cave. She gathers the power close to her chest and shoots it out. Tendrils of purple light blast each creature away, lifting them up and throwing them out of the cave or against the wall. I stare. I’ve seen immense power wielded but never by one so small. </p><p>The soldiers outside quiet, and for a moment I think they’ve gone. Then I hear a single voice shouting, with my translator I hear, “For the Collective!” then the entire group responds, “For the Collective.”</p><p>I groan. Kiery looks exhausted and I’m armed with a staff. I am Natasha Romaoff, the Black Widow, Avenger. I prepare myself and dig in, a grim look on my face. </p><p>A flash from outside stops the shouting, and I hear blasts and punches, and then nothing. </p><p>“Natasha!” A panicked voice calls. I slump onto my knees. Carol. “We’re here, Carol!” I shout. “Come on, Kiery.” We crawl out.</p><p>Carol’s concerned face greets us, “everybody ok?” </p><p>I nod.</p><p>“Come on,” she turns and starts to jog into the woods. We follow quickly and shortly come to a small craft. We board quickly, and as soon as the door slams, take off.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving Kiery sleeping, I walk into the dimly lit common area, where Carol sits pensively at the table. She stares off into the distance and doesn’t seem to notice my presence. I sag into the chair, sore from the day’s activities, and lean forward onto the table.</p><p>“what’s going on Natasha,” Carol asks suddenly, more of a statement than a question. </p><p>“What do you mean?” though I know what’s on her mind. </p><p>She finally looks at me, her normally kind and mischievous eyes now staring at me intensely, it’s a look usually reserved for the bad guys. I meet her glare with one of my own. </p><p>“Something’s been going on with you since the beginning,” she demands, “I want to know what it is.”</p><p>“Nothing is going on,” I retort hotly, “Besides, it’s my business.”</p><p>Her brow furors in anger, “your business,” she hisses, speaking quietly not to wake the girl, “If you are going to drag me across the universe, then I think I have the right to know why. I mean, Nat, you just showed up on F-17 and rescued me and you won’t tell me why or how! Hardly anybody even knows that planet even exists!” She looked exasperated. “You somehow knew we had to follow that noise. And Vormir…” she trails off, then shrugs helplessly, looking at me with suspicious eyes. “Please, just tell me.”</p><p>I drop my head in my hands, running my fingers through my dirty, tangled hair, and take a deep breath. </p><p>Carol continues, hesitantly, “and I’ve been having these dreams.”</p><p>My head snaps up and I meet her eyes, “dreams?” </p><p>She nods, “the first one on F-17, before you came, a few more since. Mostly colors, electric blue and a warm orange vapor that get entwined.” She glances back at the bedroom. “Violet too, more recently.”</p><p>A solemn expression on my face, I whisper, “me too.” We look at each other.</p><p>I close my eyes, lean back against the chair, and sigh heavily. I can feel the stress of these past two months weighing me down, all the questions, fears, and worries come flooding out. Starting with the endless orange sea, I spill everything that’s happened. Carol looks at me incredulously the more I say. I describe the voice that tells me what to do, the way I teleported off Vormir, how I see the souls of those around me and can kill them from the inside. She raises her eyebrows and her eyes grow huge when I explain what happened on the drifting ship with the alien. I tell her about my dreams, about the blue lighting and the violet floating like food coloring in water. Her intense focus on my face during all of this anchors me, allows me to keep going. When I falter, she reaches out and squeezes my hand. Finally, I tell her about the phrase haunting me, “released, but not escaped.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“I think, maybe, the soul stone let me leave. It needs something from me.” I stop, “I’m released from the SoulRealm, but it’s become a part of me. I haven’t left it behind.”</p><p>“Do you think you’ve gained the power of the soul stone?” Carol asks.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so, or it’s living in me somehow. And it led me to you, and now Kiery.” I pause before very carefully choosing my words, “Somehow, I teleported to F-17. I think we connected, you said you had a dream before I arrived.”</p><p>She nods. </p><p>“Well so did I. I saw blue lightening and I leaned into the connection with the stone. Then I was on F-17.”</p><p>“So, what you’re telling me, is you thought of me, and teleported,” she looks at me, eyebrows raised, “I didn’t know you liked me that much Nat.”</p><p>“God, Carol!” but her joke makes me laugh, her goal from the start.</p><p>“So, this seems clear to me. I’m the blue lightening, you’re the orange mist. Didn’t you wake up in an orange place?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“So, infinity stones. I came in contact with the power stone in 1989, you entered the soul realm in 2023 and now we both have powers.”</p><p>I squirm at her words, “I don’t think it’s quite that simple, Carol,” frustration laces my voice.</p><p>“it’s obvious. What else could it possibly be.”</p><p>“I don’t know, but we can’t just jump at the first possible answer!”</p><p>She smiles at me, understanding in her face. “I’m not saying anything you don’t already know,” she’s being gentle during my fit of anger.</p><p>I slump down in my chair. I do know what’s happening.</p><p>“The stone changed you, made you Captain Marvel, one changed me turning me into something.”<br/>
—It turned me into more of a monster—</p><p>“Now Kiery.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think-I think that I’m finding all the individuals with powers from the infinity stones.” I stop, “but I don’t know why, though I feel the urgency from the stone. This is important, deadly so.”</p><p>“The stone told you go to Viesha?” She asks. </p><p>Nodding, I smile, “the stone, not Thor.”</p><p>Smirking back at me, she teases, “yeah I figured, Asgardians don’t typically enjoy empty, ancient, rural planets like Viesha.”</p><p>I chuckle softly, before growing grave, “Kiery, we need to find out what happened to her.”</p><p>Carol looks thoughtful, “we need to test her powers and figure out which stone she came in contact with.”</p><p>“Wanda,” I remember with surprise. “When we found her, Hydra experimented on her with the Mind stone.”</p><p>“Hydra?”</p><p>I wave my hand, “That’s not important. Wanda’s powers, though. They’re like yours.”</p><p>“Like ours,” Carol says. </p><p>“It’s not the same,” I frown, I don’t like thinking about it. She moves on. </p><p>“is she, still, you know,” I ask Carol nervously. She only told me about Tony, but maybe she didn’t know I mentored Wanda. </p><p>“She’s ok, last I saw,” she comforts. Good. I release a breath I didn’t know I’d been holding. </p><p>“So, we go to Earth.” My stomach flutters at the thought of returning home. </p><p>“Yes,” Carol says slowly. “Then what?” </p><p>Carol mirrors my uncertain face. In her eyes, I see what I feel in my soul, trepidation, nervousness, and a hint of thrill. I like having mission again, a purpose. I straighten up and lift my head; my chest rises, filled with resolve, “Then we find the other powered people, and we go to Viesha.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for typos. Also, please let me know how I can improve or anything you want to see! I'll seriously consider suggestions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bit of fluff on the road :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Idk if anybody is following this story, but I'm thinking about switching up the point of view, sometimes having it be Carol's and not Natasha's? Thoughts on that?</p><p>Should I even try out a third person?? Maybe in the second part of the series (hoping to do two or three)That might change the tone? lmk!! any and all advice is very very welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Carol flew to Earth on her own, she’d arrive in a week. Carol, however, flies at the speed of light, so in our ship we have a 6-month journey ahead of us, not including any stops or trouble along the way. Considering my travel partner, I fully expect stops and trouble.</p><p>I try to keep in shape using the limited gym capabilities in the ship. Carol and I spar every day for several hours or I fight against a dummy. I think about practicing my powers, but I’m not interested in accidently extinguishing Carol or Kiery’s soul, nor do I want to become even more attuned to emotions. I’m even less interested in discovering something new. </p><p>Kiery on the other hand, needs to learn to control her energy bursts. Carol spends time everyday helping her focus and channel her power in small ways. When Kiery whines about small stuff being boring or stupid, Carol reminds her that if she can’t control the small, she’ll never control the big. Then she gives her a look that makes Kiery sit up straight and find her good attitude. For the fun one she sure keeps kids in line. </p><p>Kiery also gets lessons in piloting, navigation, mathematics and science from Carol. I continue our work from the cave, teaching her hand to hand combat and weapons training. She’s picked up English quickly, so we work on that and Carol teaches us both Kree. At Carol’s request I do Russian lessons too, though I don’t know why they’d want to learn Russian in space.</p><p>As a polyglot, I love learning Kree. It blows my mind to think I can learn to speak the language of ancient beings with different anatomy than mine. I mean, I can’t do it easily, but it’s possible.</p><p>Carol talks about Hala dismissively but I soak up every word she shares. I think about myself in the 1990s, 40 years ago I realize with shock, a teenager chained to her bed in Russia now in space, learning about alien civilizations. </p><p>“Carol, how’d you fit in on Hala, with your pink skin?” I’ve only seen blue Kree.</p><p>“Pink Kree exist because of mixed marriages with other species,” she explains, “so fewer blue Kree exists than pink, but the blue Kree claim racial superiority.” </p><p>Wow, universal racism. </p><p>“White humans, or Terrans as they say, actually look a lot like pink Kree. So, I didn’t stick out too much. At least not for my looks,” she flashes her signature smile. </p><p>Kiery giggles and I roll my eyes. </p><p>“What about me?” Kiery asks,</p><p>“What about you Kiery?” Carol responds. </p><p>“Could I blend in?”</p><p>She smiles at the girl, “Well, purple isn’t quite so common, but,” she exaggerates a thinking face,  “if you walked around with a blue Kree you guys could convince everyone else that he’d gotten together with a red person and that made you purple!”</p><p>“Geez, Carol, she’s ten!”</p><p>Carol blushes but Kiery protests, “I’m not so small! I know stuff.” Carol grabs Kiery and pulls her on her lap, ticking her sides, “Let’s just keep it to stuff!” She shouts over Kiery’s laughter.</p><p> </p><p>In the midst of all the chaos, a buzzer starts to sound at the dashboard.</p><p>Still the Universe’s great protector, Carol gets SOS calls as we travel, which she answers while I stay aboard with Kiery. She deals with all sorts of issues, but so far nothing dangerous and overly difficult. She rushes over to the cockpit and checks out the signal. Her face grave, she turns to me, biting her lip. </p><p>“This is important,” she glances at Kiery, and I know she won’t share in front of the young girl. </p><p>“Kiery, can you head into your room for a bit?” I request. </p><p>“But I want hear!” she exclaims. “I can handle it!” I give her a look and she scowls and turns around, stalking to the room. </p><p>Carol waits til she leaves before explaining, “some sort of firestorm on planet E-59, a contact just called me in for emergency evac.”</p><p>My heart quickens with anxiety, “Firestorm? Like fire raining down?” She nods, “It’s not typical for this planet, so it’s destroying their homes and killing thousands. They weren’t prepared.” Carol talks as she grabs weapons, tools, and other lifesaving instruments for a rescue mission. </p><p>“Not typical?”</p><p>Carol looks up, her face somber, “Not ever, actually. They’ve never seen a firestorm.”</p><p>“You can’t stop weather, Carol.” I know I sound heartless, but I don’t want her to go, to venture into this storm.</p><p>“No, but I can save some lives. We save lives Nat,” She looks up, emotion in her eyes, courage, anxiety, some sadness.</p><p>I nod. I know she’s right.</p><p>I can’t shake the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I still don’t want her to go. “Ok, we’ll anchor here.” She shakes her head, “keep going, I can catch up.” I grimace. </p><p>She bolts, ready to exit, but stops when I say, “hey!”</p><p>“be safe.” She smiles warmly at me and nods, “you too.” She glances at the door and calls, “Hey Kid?”</p><p>Kiery comes barreling out of the bunk room and launches herself at Carol. </p><p>“I don’t want you to go,” she whimpers. She wraps her arms and legs around Carol and buries her face in her neck. I see the pain on Carol’s face, who knows the feeling of saying goodbye all too well. She squeezes back tight and rests her chin on Kiery’s head. Then she puts her on the ground and kneels in front of her as the girl bites her trembling lip.</p><p>“You and Nat have to watch the ship while I’m gone. Nat needs a first lieutenant” she solemnly tells the child, “Can you help do that for me?”</p><p>A fast nod. “That’s my girl,” Carol says softly. Then she takes Kiery’s face in her hands and presses a kiss to her forehead. </p><p>I wrap my arms around Kiery as she cries, and I make eye contact with Carol. </p><p>“Go, it’s ok.”</p><p>She looks uncertain but flies away quickly. </p><p>Tears soak through my shirt as Kiery sobs into my midriff. She doesn’t typically react so strongly to Carol leaving so I wonder what’s different today. I rub her back and whisper comforting words, but the tears don’t abate. Easily picking the girl up, I sit down with her in my lap. </p><p>“Shhh, shh, it’s ok love,” I soothe, “Carol will come back, she just needs to help those people.”</p><p>“I…I..don’t….want her…to… leave,” she wails between sobs. “I know, me neither baby. But that’s Carol’s job, she saves people, that’s why we love her so much, right? Aren’t we so proud of Carol?”</p><p>A wet face nods against my shirt. “I just get scared,” she hiccups, after her sobs slow. “Me too sweet one,” I murmur. </p><p>We stay seated there for a long time. I gently sway back and forth, rubbing Kiery’s back, holding her tight until I hear deep even breaths. She’s asleep. </p><p>Careful not to wake her, I carry her over to the bunkroom and put her to bed. Her little face is screwed up from crying and I can still see the tear tracks on her cheeks. A memory flashes, a young girl sleeping in her bed, a year younger than me. I promised to protect her, but I failed. I won’t again.</p><p>I press a kiss to Kiery’s forehead, “sleep well my little love.”</p><p>I worry as much as Kiery about Carol. Though I know she spent 40 plus years traveling the universe alone, taking care of planet and solving crises, it makes me nervous that I’m not out there. I like watching my backs. I hate the waiting game, wondering when she’ll call, wondering when she’ll come back. </p><p>I try to put Carol out of my mind with exercise and translations. I keep working on the Kree, trying to put the hieroglyphs into the Russian Cyrillic alphabet. My concentration lapses though, every five minutes, as I glance to the dashboard’s communicator. My frustration mounts the more I fail and the more worried I become. “Ahhh!” I throw my work against the wall, breathing heavily in anger. What’s wrong with me? I’m not one to lose it.</p><p>I hear a shuffle, and sigh, Kiery. I turn around and see her scared face, damn it. </p><p>“hey,” I say gently, “it’s ok.” I walk towards her, her eyes big. Pain stabs my hearts when she takes a small step back. Fuck Natasha! Quit scaring the kid. </p><p> I stop and kneel. “Kiery, I just got scared for Carol. I yelled because I was scared. But everything is ok, I promise.”</p><p>She nods. </p><p>“Let’s go back to bed.” I tuck her back into her bunk. When I move to leave her little hand grabs mine. “Don’t go?” she whispers.  I climb into bed and hug her close, feeling her rest her head over my heart. We both fall asleep thinking about Carol. </p><p>We continue hurtling through space, leaving Carol and the firestorm behind. I keep working with Kiery, training her a bit harder than usual, testing her boundaries, seeing what she can take. Every time I knock her down she gets frustrated, and it turns into anger the more it happens. </p><p>“Stop it!” she yells, “You’re so much better than me.”</p><p>“I always will be if I don’t knock you down,” I respond coolly, not even sweating. “Come on, control your emotions,” I motion for her to stand up.</p><p>She grudgingly gets up. “Fighting stance,” I call sharply, and she settles into the pose. </p><p>I keep coaching her through the movements, teaching her how to escape holds and use her small stature effectively. After an hour I decide to break. I’m pleased with her progress. </p><p>“Good job,” I say, “Go get cleaned up.”</p><p>She stomps to the washroom, slamming the door. </p><p>I shake my head and settle into some Kree translation. After thirty minutes I call for Kiery, she emerges dripping, her face glowering. </p><p>I raise my eyebrows, commenting, “You’re dripping water on the floor.”</p><p>She stalks out, gets a towel and cleans the spot. She’s so mad at me, but also so cute so I’m working hard to contain my laughter.</p><p>“Everything ok, Kiery?” I probe. </p><p>She clenches her fist and screws up her face, “You kept knocking me down!” I nod seriously, and motion for her to keep talking. </p><p>“That’s mean! I’m not as good as you,” she crosses her arms. </p><p>I look at her sympathetically, but don’t say anything. </p><p>She falters under my silence. “I mean,” she looks confused, “I thought you liked me.”</p><p>There we go. </p><p>“hmmmm,” I nod seriously. “Why did this morning make you think I didn’t like you?”</p><p>“Well, you fought me really hard!” she says. She drops her arms to her side. </p><p>“During a lesson,” I point out. </p><p>She furors her brow, “I thought, I thought you were angry.”</p><p>“Nope, not angry.” I smile kindly, but inside I’m cursing myself out for being too hard on the child, I keep screwing this up. Carol’s better at this.</p><p>“Kiery, because of your powers, lots of people might want to hurt you someday,” I explain, “If I teach you how to fight really well, then you’ll be safe.”</p><p>“Oh.” She pauses thinking. “I guess that’s true.” She considers something, then says, “I wish I’d known, for before.” A thought makes her brighten up, “Maybe someday I can go on a mission with Carol?”</p><p>Not a chance. </p><p>“Keep practicing kiddo,” I wink instead. I point to her schoolwork and she gets started.</p><p>Night comes and no word from Carol. I keep the mood subdued and normal, focusing on our routine. She goes to bed and I stay, looking out into space from the pilot’s chair. I make a few course corrections throughout the night, following the prompts of the navigational system. Hours into my watch, I doze off, </p><p>A bang startles me awake. Carol, she’s landed on the ship and fallen through the hatch. Black soot covers her suit in varying degrees, and I see a spot on her shoulder that’s completely burned through; burnt flesh, pink in the middle and darker around the rim shines through the gaping hole in her suit.</p><p>“You’re hurt,” I clench my jaw and grab our first aid supplies. </p><p>She nods, gasping. </p><p>“We need to get to that burn.” I’m instantly in action mode. She unzips the top half of her suit, exposing the black tank underneath. </p><p>“I can’t- I can’t get it off my shoulder,” she moans from the pain. </p><p>I start working the fabric from around the injury, but puss and dried blood make it stick around the edges. Using a wet cloth I slowly work the suit off her shoulder.</p><p>“Alright,” I say, “let’s see what we got.” I start cleaning the wound, being gently as Carol hisses from the touch. </p><p>“Nat.”</p><p>“Talk later Carol, save your energy.”</p><p>“No, Nat, its-it’s the Kree-” She clenches her jaw and her fists as I start to swab the wound with antiseptic.</p><p>She coughs, then, “The Kree, they want me.”</p><p>“They captured you once already,” I frown. </p><p>“Ha, more than once,” she orts. “They found me on that planet. I’m on their radar now. The Kree, they don’t stop until they accomplish their goal. Select cloaking and evasive maneuvers, that buys some time.”</p><p>I quickly do as she says then return to work on her injury. </p><p>“Firestorm seems intense,” I murmur, mixing some medications to make a cooling salve. </p><p>She nods, “Intense and... unusual.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Firestorms only occur in certain atmospheres, until yesterday, when one cropped up on E-59. Considering the mix of gasses in their atmosphere firestorms can’t happen.” She coughs, her voice raspy from the smoke. </p><p>“Focus on breathing Carol,” I instruct worriedly. </p><p>“Something’s happening, something off,” she wheezes.</p><p>“Yeah, and if you go into cardiac arrest from smoke inhalation, you’ll never tell me what, so don’t talk, breathe,” I say sternly.</p><p>She listens and I finish the dressing on her shoulder. I pop two pain tabs in her hand with some water. </p><p>“I’ll sleep for a while,” she slurs, “Wake me in 3 hours.” Nodding I push her into bed. Kiery lies on her back, sprawled out unbothered by the noise.</p><p>Carol’s asleep in minutes and will be for longer than three hours if I have anything to say about it, which I do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comment with thoughts and ideas from top comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened during the firestorm from Carol's POV??</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trying something else out! I wanted to express what's going on in Carol's head a bit. We will return to Nat next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A buzzing sound interrupts a moment of levity. It’s an SOS. My heart sinks as I head over to the cockpit, gently lifting Kiery off my lap and onto the bench, immediately abandoning the teasing.</p><p>Urgent. Firestorm E-59. Major death. Emergency Evac Needed. The words run across the screen, it’s a general SOS to any passersby. I grimace at the flashing firestorm. Devastating disasters. I run a quick search and am surprised not to see a history of firestorms in this system. Frowning, my concerns increase, the planet has no emergency preparedness for this type of storm. I need to go. Now. </p><p>I turn and meet a pair of green eyes, staring intensely at me. Natasha wears her smooth professional mask, the one she puts on to hide strong emotions. </p><p>I glance at Kiery, who looks at me with wide eager eyes. She can’t hear this. “This is important,” I look back at Natasha and a knowing look crosses her face. </p><p>“Kiery, can you head into your room for a bit,” she smoothly asks. </p><p> </p><p>“But I want hear!” she exclaims. “I can handle it!”</p><p>Nat raises an eyebrow and Kiery quiets and stalks into her room. Inwardly I’m impressed and understanding, I don’t ever want to cross the spy either—she’s scary. </p><p>Gravely, I tell her the emergency, “Some sort of firestorm on planet E-59, I have to head in for emergency evac.”</p><p>She looks surprised “Firestorm? Like fire raining down?”</p><p>I confirm, and explain “it’s not typical for this planet, so it’s destroying their homes and killing thousands. They weren’t prepared.”</p><p>Nat keeps continues to look at me intensely, a blush starts to rise in my neck. I turn and gather random supplies, trying to hide my face. </p><p>“Not typical?” Natasha asks behind me. </p><p>Hesitating, not want to worry her, I say, “Not ever, actually,” I state the fact without emotion, “they’ve never seen a firestorm.”</p><p>The mask slips and concern flashes across her face, “You can’t stop weather, Carol.” She almost sounds frustrated, like she can’t believe I would go.</p><p>Nat is acting weird. She understands this job, put the mission first, put other lives first, so why does it seem like she doesn’t want me to go? My heart quickens at the internal question.</p><p>I don’t want to go either, but I cover the feelings, responding, “No, but I can save some lives. We save lives Nat.”</p><p>I feel bad as guilt briefly flashes over her face. She looks down, “Ok, we’ll anchor here.”</p><p>That won’t happen, I don’t tell her about the Kree, how they might be tracing us, and I can’t leave them so exposed.</p><p>“Keep going, I can catch up.” She doesn’t look pleased at this, but also doesn’t protest. </p><p>I move to leave. “Hey!” Turning, I see an undecipherable look in the green eyes of an unreadable woman. I’ve got to get out of here before I make a fool of myself.</p><p>“Be safe,” she says. </p><p>Warmth blooms in my chest. “You too.” Kiery, I shouldn’t leave without a goodbye, Monica always hated that, even though it makes leaving that much harder for me. “Hey Kid?” I call out. </p><p>The door bursts open and a flash of purple launches itself at me, and I barely have time to brace myself before I’m holding an armful of Kiery. </p><p>She grabs me tight, taking my breath away with her affection rather than her strength. I’m in shock at this display and almost forget to hug back, but then I wrap my arms around her small body. Holding her tight I smell the flowery soap Natasha picked up a few planets ago. I’d almost forgotten how therapeutic it was to care for, to hug, and to love a child.</p><p>“I don’t want you to go,” she says in my ear, the noise coming out in a whimper. The stone in my stomach sinks deeper. I don’t want to go either. Placing Kiery on the floor I kneel in front of her, searching for the right words to say. Space never felt so cold and uninviting, but I consider thoughtfully, it’s also been years since I had a place I didn’t want to leave. </p><p>I think back to Monica and smile at the memory of the little Lieutenant, now all grown up.</p><p>You and Nat have to watch the ship while I’m gone. Nat needs a first lieutenant” I solemnly tell her, “Can you help do that for me?”</p><p>She bites her lip, fights to keep the tears from spilling out of her eyes and nods quickly. Such a brave one. She reminds me a bit of myself as a kid, constantly fighting and trying to prove she was worth the space she inhabits.  A melancholy feeling stirring in my heart, I take her face gently in my hands and kiss her warm forehead before standing. </p><p>Nat reaches out for Kiery, holding the crying girl tight as I prepare to leave. </p><p>Should I stay? Am I making the wrong choice? I make eye contact with Natasha, and she seems to feel the conflict in my soul.<br/>With her mask on it’s impossible to know her thoughts, but I think I see worry lurking in the depths of her green eyes. “go, it’s ok,” her low voice encourages. </p><p>I know I must leave, so I do, but I leave a piece of myself on the ship.</p><p>Dark clouds surround the planet as I approach. I broadcast to any coms, “Captain Marvel arriving on scenes, does anybody copy?”</p><p>Static.</p><p>Enter the atmosphere the dark clouds, smoke I assume, blind me. “I repeat, Captain Marvel arriving on scene, does anybody copy?</p><p>More static echoes in my ear. Shit.</p><p>I break through the clouds and immediately get thrown right into the fray. Orbs of fire rain down onto the planet and I dodge between them trying to scan for people. </p><p>“Cap-static-you- static.”</p><p>“Captain Marvel here, does anybody copy!” I shout over the noise of the firestorm. </p><p>“We copy!” a voice finally comes through. </p><p>“Location!” I shout back. They list coordinates and I set the course, avoiding the fiery downpour as best I can, though I feel the heat pulsating around me.</p><p>I zip around, heading towards the location. Through the turmoil and the debris, I spot a small outpost. The land I can see as I begin my descent is in flames, and I see hundreds of buildings turned to ash leading up to what looks like a manned military fort. Small specks on the building turn to waving beings. I go to land beside them but as I slow I hear a whistling behind me; looking over my shoulder I see an orb three times larger than the others heading straight towards me. I freeze in the air, and then shoot backward, praying I don’t hit something else as I fly blind. A wave of heat washes over me as the fire orb whizzes just few feet from my current location. Adrenaline pumping through my veins, I move again, hoping to avoid the smaller orbs falling all around me but something hits my back, throwing me off balance and hurtling towards the ground. I manage to correct and land at the fort, stumbling inside. </p><p>Wide eyed people stare at me, faced haggard, and covered in a film of black soot. </p><p>“Status” I sharply request, out of breath. A older grizzled male steps up, “Captain,” his voice wavers. “The storm came upon us with no notice. This entire city, 500,000 people strong, has been totally destroyed. Hundreds of thousands now dead. The people here are all that survived.” <br/>He coughs deeply, “no military or government present at the moment.”</p><p>I nod gravely, “How long can this structure last?” </p><p>He looks lost, “I-I don’t know.”</p><p>I cringe internally, these poor people. I have to help them. </p><p>“It’s ok,” I say gently, “tell me about how your planet is populated.”</p><p>He explains that we stand in the ruins of the second largest city on the planet and the political capital. </p><p>A hole grows in my stomach as I truly realize the damage done, I didn’t see one standing building besides the military fort when I flew into the metropolitan area. I didn’t see anybody moving around in the streets. A sinking feeling tells me I’m wrong, but I desperately hope that this means they found shelter. I need to scour the streets for survivors and bring them here.</p><p>“How widespread is the storm?” I ask. </p><p>“Well,” he fumbles, “technically this sort of natural disaster can’t happen in our atmosphere, we lack the combustible gases.”</p><p>“Does this fort have any meteorology function? I need a wind report.” </p><p>People just look at each other, then a young boy jumps up and runs to the computers.</p><p>“Stop,” a woman hisses, “Don’t touch that!”</p><p>“No! Dad showed me how it worked! The lady needs this stuff.”</p><p>I stride over, looking at the images he pulls up. Attempting to understand the foreign patterns the boy eventually helps me understand that wind blows eastward at a slow rate. </p><p>“Ok, stay here, stay in shelter,” I command, pushing my helmet on, “I’m going to evac the rest of the planet.”</p><p>Moving fast I arrive on the dark side of the planet in just a moment. I spot the glowing city and rush into it, seeing hordes of people in the streets, some stare at large monitors showing early footage of the disaster, when the city still stood. I see looting and violence on the streets, and military trying to maintain order. </p><p>I grab the attention of a military officer and he points me to his commanding officer. The already beleaguered general looks terrified to see me.</p><p>“General,” I can be intimidating, so I keep my voice low, with no edge.</p><p>He gapes. </p><p>“I’ve just come from your southern city, where the disaster started.” I pause, waiting for a reaction, at the mention of the city some light returns to his eyes.</p><p>“Tjhva, does it stand?” his voice trembles. The grave look on my face tells him the news and he bows his head, “I’m so sorry,” I gently respond.</p><p>He collects himself, and the steel spine that probably won him his position begins to show. <br/>“We have no idea how to handle this crisis. What is your advice?”</p><p>“Get everybody off the streets into any military facilities or anywhere underground. Tell them to take non-perishable foods. Based on my calculations, the storm will arrive in 0500 hours.”</p><p>He nods and begins barking into a com. I see a new flood of soldiers rush into the melee and start to clear the streets. </p><p>He looks at me for guidance. I paste a confident look on my face. “Focus on getting people to safety and ensuring the viability of medical assistance and other essential needs.” </p><p>A quick nod and the general runs off. I turn, looking into the crowd below; soldiers start turning the giant blob into a more organized formation, sending them off to find shelter. </p><p>The view below me suddenly swirls, and my vision tunnels. I drop to my knees and put my forehead on the floor. Suppressing the nausea, I take deep breaths. I am suddenly aware of the pain shooting from my shoulder blade down to my fingertips. Turning my head slowly I look at my back and see a hole burnt through my suit and badly burned flesh. Vomit gargles in my throat as I choke on it before finally expelling it onto the floor. </p><p>Breathing heavily, I search my suit until I find a yellow tab. I pop it in my mouth and crunch down, grimacing at the oily taste of the pain suppressant.  </p><p>I have to return to the eye of the storm. I get back, and though I’ve only be gone an hour, the landscape looks completely changed. Fire still rains down from the heavens, though less heavily. The city smolders now, instead of raging in flames. Most likely because nothing remained of the city to burn. I fly low close to the ground looking for survivors. I only see charred bodies. I hope some managed to find their way underground, or perhaps out of the city into the wilderness. </p><p>With relief, I come to the fort and see it still stands. Built to resist a full assault, the materials proved durable enough for the storm. I hurry in the door, only to freeze at what I see. </p><p>“Hey, guys, it’s been awhile,” I drawl. </p><p>I stare into the barrels of several guns, pointed by angry looking blue Kree. <br/>They cuff me easily. I let them; they have guns on the survivors. </p><p>“The traitor Vers,” one Kree leers, circling me. </p><p>“hmmm, funny,” I glance at him in mock confusion, “I think you’re mixed up,” I gesture to myself, “I’m Carol.”</p><p>He sticks me with a taser and pain courses through my body. Gasps and cries run through the room. I hear mothers shush their children. </p><p>“Yes,” he gloats, “the Kree can still bring the great Captain Marvel to her knees.” He scoffs, “and to think we once thought you a great addition to our arsenal.”</p><p>I cough, “you seem to know an awful lot about me, but, sorry, who are you?”</p><p>He grunts and sticks me again. </p><p>“So,” I ask after I recover, “Is this whole mess you blue guys fucking around again?”</p><p>He looks disgusted, “we have no interest in E-59 and their petty problems. We’ve been tracking you.”</p><p>“You know, you Kree are always so eager to see me. Truly it’s a big boost to the self-esteem.”<br/>The look of fury on his face at my insolence only goads me into saying more. <br/>“I hate it say it, but, honestly, it’s getting kind of creepy. You guys need some hobbies.”</p><p>He yells in anger and presses the rod to my neck and this time I pass out. </p><p>I can hear my surroundings before I can open my eyes, but everything’s a big jumble of noise. Confused, I can’t remember where I am. Where’s Nat? Kiery? Are they safe? A huge throbbing in my shoulder returns me to the present reality, to E-59 and the firestorm and the Kree. God the Kree, such a pain in my ass, for the rest of my life it seems. </p><p>I relax, though, knowing Nat and Kiery are miles away. C’mon Carol. I drag my eyes open. Through my bleary eyes I see huddled masses in the corner, patrolled by the Kree. The conceited one sits beside me. His eyes glint when they see mine open. <br/>I push myself up and do a Kree count, thirteen blue soldiers. They’ve improved their technology during the past few years and manufactured some cuffs I can’t destroy, which is annoying to say the least. I blow some hair out of my eyes and level a glare at my captor. God, I can’t wait to wipe that smug grin off his face. </p><p>My objective at this point is to protect the civilians from Kree soldiers. I want to help with search and rescue after the firestorm ends but getting back to the ship and shaking the Kree takes precedence. Others will arrive to help the burning planet but Nat and Kiery will die in space if I don’t return—or at least that’s my fear. I worry even though those two can take good care of themselves.<br/>The cuffs don’t neutralize my powers, but with my hands behind my back and ankles bound, fighting becomes difficult. Difficult is not impossible. </p><p>I catch the eye of the boy that helped me with the technology earlier. He’s staring at me so intensely I almost laugh. I know he wants to tell me something. </p><p>The voice of the Kree leader takes my attention away. </p><p>“You are the last remnant of the Space Stone in the universe Captain Marvel,” he spits my name out like it personally offended him. </p><p>“Well, this universe,” I correct, “I mean, in this timeline yeah I am, but I’m sure it’s around somewhere else.”</p><p>He clenches his jaw and his eyes bulge, but he keeps talking. </p><p>“You robbed the Kree of its greatest weapon when you defected, turning your back on the planet that saved your life, whose blood still pumps through your veins.” As if to prove the point he nicks my exposed hand, and I start to bleed blue blood.<br/>“We will get that power back,” he scowls. </p><p>I don’t act impressed, but they’d gotten me tied up to one of their machines back on F-17 and it felt like they were sucking the life and energy straight out of my body. I don’t want to experience that again. </p><p>With a tight grip under my armpit, a soldier pulls me forward. The commander motions for another soldier to grab the boy from earlier. <br/>“In case you get any ideas,” he smiles coldly. </p><p>I feel anger burn in my heart and my knuckles go white. Nobody uses children as an insurance policy and gets away with it, and I mean nobody.</p><p>We walk into another room and I see the same machine as before. Single minded, the Kree, and determined. </p><p>With a gun pointed at the child’s head, they push me in the chair. They remove my cuffs but also a knife against the kid’s throat. <br/>They connect me to the machine and then cuff me to the chair. Within a few moments I feel energy start to leave me as they go through the initiating process and begin the extraction. Like a leaky pipe it starts with a slow simple drip but they steadily rev it up, until the drip turns into a stream. </p><p>They plan to drain me dry. They want to gather the power of the Space Stone and use it to power ships and weapons. I’ll either eventually die from the extraction, or my power will replenish itself with enough time and my body will act as an eternal battery for the Kree civilization.</p><p>After some amount of time, it feels like forever, I start to feel the depletion. Like when the nurse draws blood and you realize you forgot to eat before the appointment, I start to get woozy. A machine beeps in the distance and a soldier moves to power down the machine and give my body a break. </p><p>“Wait,” The leader holds his hand up. </p><p>“Sir, we’ve been ordered to stop at this point.”</p><p>“No, she can take it. She’s Captain Marvel, right?” He sneers. </p><p>Black spots appear in my vision and the voices start to fade but I’m jerked back to the present when somebody abruptly turns off the machine. <br/>Struggling to lift my head, I see the soldier disobeyed his orders. I think the commander will explode from outrage. If I wasn’t about to pass out, I’d laugh.</p><p>“Did you hear me soldier?!” he screams. </p><p>The Kree looks impassively at the wall over his commander’s shoulder. </p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Then explain to me why the machine is off,” his screaming since cooled into icy rage as he eyed the soldier. </p><p>“We’ve been ordered to start with low extraction and intervals, Sir,” the solider barks.</p><p>He pistol-whips his subordinate, bringing the soldier to the floor. He circles meeting the eye of those in his command, “If anybody wants to join this brother on the floor, now is the time.”</p><p>They remain standing and at attention. “Good,” then he walks out.</p><p>The injured soldier slowly staggers to his feet. He stares angrily at his peers, “If I have to pick being on his bad side or the destroyer’s, it’s him every time.” He spits a mouthful blood on the ground.</p><p>The others look around nervously, contemplating their next move. They begin to clump and talk over each other and for a moment they ignore me. The boy still stands under the firm grip of a soldier who seems content not to let him go. The child doesn’t look perturbed instead he winks at me.</p><p>I narrow my eyes and I watch him slip a careful hand into the Kree’s pocket and he comes out with controls in hand. </p><p>He looks at the little remote in confusion and hastily presses a button; unfortunately, he send shock waves pulsing through my body and I arch my back in agony. The Kree all look up in surprise. “Hey!” one of them shouts at the boy. He presses another button and this time the cuffs open and I fall out. I shoot blasts, but with my swimming head and double vision I miss. </p><p>“Kid, run!” he leaps behind a door and I raise my fist, blasting the Kree back, leaving dents from their bodies in the wall. </p><p>The commander charges through the door followed by the remaining soldiers, but I easily fling them aside. Running, I grab the canister of collected energy and back into the common area. I’ve got the little boy by the arm, and I gently deposit him in his frantic mother’s arms before re-engaging the Kree. </p><p>I don’t prefer doing this with the Kree, but the situation calls for it. I don’t pull any punches and aim to kill. The commander and one solider remain. They make the choice to run.</p><p>I help the survivors for a few hours, allowing them to make contact with the other side of the planet. The storm’s passed, and when I quickly circle the planet, I see the horrible damage done. I bring some food and medical supplies from the second city which I immediately distribute Then I grab the captured energy and blast into the sky.</p><p>Passing through the atmosphere I enter space. I tell the suit to take me home and I fight to keep my eyes open. Halfway through the short journey I remember the canister under my arms. I should destroy it, this much energy on our small vessel is dangerous. I pretend I’m playing skeet and throw the thing into space, then I blow it up with a photon blast from a big distance. The huge explosion lights up space for miles, “I still got it” I preen.  </p><p>I lock onto the ship and land on the room—I need a nap. I’m so tired that only the pain in my shoulder keeps me up. I fall into the ship with a bang. </p><p>Natasha instantly appears at my side, looking me over and taking in my injuries. </p><p>“You’re hurt,” she says tensely.</p><p>I can only nod and I move to unzip my suit. </p><p>“We need to get to that burn.” Natasha Romanoff, professional spy, turns on. Her red hair bounces as she grabs the medical equipment and then kneels by me, taking in my shoulder, making judgements, assessments, and a plan in her mind. </p><p>“I can’t get it off my shoulder,” a wave of pain so intense washes over me that I almost lose consciousness.</p><p>Her intense eyes don’t leave her work and she gently begins working the suit off the wound. </p><p>She finally gets it off. “Alright, let’s see what we got,” she says, her voice kind and firm.</p><p>The Kree, I remember with a jolt, we need to get out of here. “Nat,” I gasp. </p><p>“Talk later Carol, save your energy,” she responds, still gently washing my burn. </p><p>“No, Nat, its-it’s the Kree-”I gasp as a cold liquid starts to sting on my shoulder. </p><p>Gathering myself, I force out, “The Kree, they want me.”</p><p>“They captured you once already,” she says frowning. </p><p>I snort in response, “Ha, more than once. They found me on that planet. I’m on their radar now. The Kree, they don’t stop until they accomplish their goal. Select cloaking and evasive maneuvers, that buys some time.”</p><p>She runs off, disappearing in the cockpit, and then returns. I get a better look at her face, which is pale and tight, her green eyes filled with concern and her mouth pursed. She doesn’t match my gaze but immediately starts, with gentle hands mixing some concoction on my shoulder. It’s cool, but this time it soothes. </p><p>“Firestorm seems intense,” she murmurs, still not looking at me. </p><p>“Intense and …unusual.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>My throat burns, but I need to explain, something’s wrong. </p><p>“Firestorms only occur in certain atmospheres, until yesterday, when one cropped up on E-59. Considering the mix of gasses in their atmosphere firestorms can’t happen.” A cough erupts out of me and I lose my breath.</p><p>“Focus on breathing, Carol,” Nat says with worry in her voice.</p><p>“Something’s happening, something’s off,” I hear the wheeze in my breathing and my chest constricts painfully. </p><p>“Yeah, and if you go into cardiac arrest from smoke inhalation, you’ll never tell me what, so don’t talk, breathe,” she orders. In this moment, Natasha Romanoff is every inch the intimidating Russian former KGB assassin I always heard about, so I decide to listen. </p><p>She gives me some pills and I greedily drink water. I stumble into the bunk room, “Wake me in three hours,” but I don’t stay awake long enough to hear her response. </p><p>I fall on the pillow and instantly, fall into a deep dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you thought about the developments in the story! And lmk what you thought about the different POV!<br/>Thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back to Nat!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in the pilot’s chair I frown at the dashboard. I’ve flown plenty of planes, but not many with alien technology. But Carol said the Kree found her on the planet, and there must be some way here for me to lose them for good. </p><p>I pull up the navigational chart. We’ve been traveling to our next jump point, currently just 27 hours away. It’s part of the quickest and most direct route to Earth. Expanding my view, I see a jump point five hours away, one that takes us in the direction we came, and another that overshoots our planned route. </p><p>The Kree might assume we are going to Earth, but only if they know I’m with Carol and they know who I am, which they likely don’t. I’ve only been famous on Earth, and I hope the Avengers kept it that way and didn’t give me some flashy parade. I’m sure in his will, Tony insisted on a flashy parade. I close my eyes and try to breathe past the sudden aching in my chest.</p><p>I plot the second jump point into our route. It adds three weeks, but the current evasive protocols confirm the sensibility of the move. I’ll be damned if the Kree think they can get to Carol under my watch. </p><p>I feel the ship gently turn as autopilot engages with the new route. I slump into the chair, worn out from the stress of these past days. </p><p>Honestly, I’m still dealing with the trauma of the snap. I still dream about the missing, about waking up alone, with everybody I love gone because I couldn’t protect them. Where I’m standing in Wakanda, looking at my hands, covered in the ashes of my family. </p><p>Hearing we succeeded, that we brought everyone back? Utterly overwhelming. Hearing that it happened twenty years ago? I’ve been numb. To the joy and the pain. I’ve focused on the mission in front of me, following the voice in my mind, taking care of Kiery, and being a reliable partner to Carol. I know how to be a spy and how to be an Avenger. </p><p>Sometimes, though, I don’t feel like I know how to be human. </p><p>Sitting in the glowing lights of the dashboard, I curl up in the pilot’s chair, wrap my arms around my knees and shake as silent tears pour down my face. </p><p>Life has never and will never be ok for me; life won’t even let me die. I search my mind for a memory from before the Red Room. They took most of them away, but I latch onto a familiar feeling of warmth and a gentle song in my ear, perhaps sung to me by my mother. </p><p>Burying my face in the chair, I cry, and hum the song to myself, getting lost in the memory. </p><p>//</p><p>A beeping sound wakes me—it’s the ship telling me we have one hour until our jump point. Shit, I’ve been asleep for hours. I stumble into the common room and see Kiery, sitting alone at the table, reading.</p><p>“Kiery,” I say, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. </p><p>“Nat!” her eyes light up. </p><p>“How long since you woke up?”</p><p>“A long time,” she shrugs.</p><p>“You should’ve woken me,” I sit down next to her. </p><p>“You seemed so tired, besides I need the alone time,” she exhaled a long breath, acting like an adult just arrived home from a long day of work and traffic jams.</p><p>I purse my lips and raise an eyebrow. She looks at me and then starts to giggle, “no offense.”</p><p>“uh huh.”</p><p>Her smile fades, “Carol’s back.” She hesitates. I nod. “is she…you know? Is she ok?” Dread at my answer appears in her eyes so I deliver it quickly. “Carol’s fine, tired and a little worse for wear but nothing she can’t handle,” I comfort. </p><p>She relaxes, and then gives me a quick, tight hug. “Oh good.” I’m still not used to this, the daily love the girl throws at me, I can’t stop the small smile that appears on my face and I gently return her embrace. </p><p>I debate letting Carol sleep, but I don’t want to jump into a wormhole without her expertise. I quietly enter the dark bunk room. Carol lies on her stomach, mouth open against the pillow, snoring slightly as I’ve noticed happens when she’s dead tired; she needs her dressings changed, that’s the only reason I can bear removing her from such a peaceful state. </p><p>Careful to avoid the inflamed shoulder, I run a finger down her cheek, “Carol,” I say it gently but she awakens immediately. </p><p>She stares at me, confused for a second then, “It’s been longer than three hours,” she accuses. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Natasha, the Kree, you should’ve woken me!” her voice pitched higher than usual with her stress. </p><p>“Hey,” I give her a piercing gaze, “A dead partner can’t watch my back. You needed the sleep.”</p><p>She just sits up and shakes her head. Following her to the cockpit I bring up my thoughts about losing the Kree.</p><p>Irritation remains on her face and she passes a hand over her eyes. “I don’t know,” she groans, “They’ll beat us to C-52 if we change courses, but only if they know our end destination.”</p><p>She looks weary.</p><p>“Will they follow you down to Earth?” I ask?</p><p>“No, they won’t infiltrate like that, it could cause war.”</p><p>“Then all that matters is getting to Earth first right?” I say, trying to reason through the problem. </p><p>She runs her fingers through her tangled hair, using her uninjured arm. She slowly shakes her head, “no, we need to escape Kree patrolled airspace. They have thousands of ships and one is bound to be closer to Earth than we are right now.” I hear some confidence in her voice, “They’ll have heard reports from F-78, where we got Kiery a doctor, and know I’m traveling with people, so they’ll guess Earth.”</p><p>“Will they know I’m human?”</p><p>She nods, “They’ll assume based on your appearance. Plus, they’ll think you broke me out of F-17 purposefully, and I don’t have many friends, or any really, so they’ll automatically think humans.”<br/>“Sounds kind of lonely,” I say it low. I remember those days during the KGB and SHIELD where all that existed in my mind was the next mission and nothing else. </p><p>She looks embarrassed and I grimace. I hadn’t meant to call her out like that. <br/>I keep the conversation flowing, “so, we use the nearest jumpoint?” I keep it professional this time, two Avengers making a mission plan. </p><p>She picks up on my tone, and nods, looking more comfortable, “Yeah. We can double back later or take an alternate route.”</p><p>Carol guides the ship into the jump point. Two hours later she leaves the Pilot’s chair, wincing and trying to hold her shoulder still. </p><p>“Let me take a look at that.”</p><p>“The dressings will be stuck,” she looks nauseous at the thought of removing them. Blue blood and various bodily fluids have hardened the bandage.</p><p>“Take a shower, let it soak. I’ll change it after.” I can’t meet Carol’s eyes, if I do, she’ll see the anxiety in my eyes, so I turn around acting busy. Anxiety over what exactly is a question I refuse to even ask myself. The turmoil in my stomach at thought of dressing Carol’s wound tells me I won’t like the answer.</p><p>She sits in front of me, hair wet from the shower, wearing a black tank. With her shoulder exposed I see the extent of the injury. Whatever hit Carol burned her down to the muscle. I grimace at the angry pink muscle tinged blue with blood. I gently touch the healthy skin around the wound and feel puffy and burning hot tissue against my fingertips. She inhales sharply at the touch. </p><p>“Sorry,” I murmur. <br/>I shift my attention to the medical basket, sifting through various salves and pills, trying to keep my hand from shaking. It’s an everyday thing, Nat. Your partner gets hurt, so you fix them up. This is what partners, friends even, do for each other. </p><p>If that’s the case, then why is it getting harder to breathe?</p><p>Forget about the person in front of you, think about the wound. </p><p>Burns, I need something to keep the wound moist and initiate healing. Infection, some antibiotics injected in the site with oral meds to prevent future growth. Bone bruising from impact of hit, limit movement of injured arm and shoulder joint. I robotically move through each step, totally lost to the world, hyper focused on the tasks in front of me. </p><p>“Done,” I say with satisfaction. It looks good, clean, tidy, with the right proportion of salves and just enough tension to keep pressure on the wound but maintaining healthy circulation. </p><p>A voice startles me out of my triumphant examination and suddenly I’m looking into warm hazel eyes, “Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” I automatically respond, and I take a step back. </p><p>Carol looks at me quizzically, amused by my awkward behavior. I feel a blush creeping up on my face. Since when do I blush? I’m a goddamn spy.</p><p>I smile and nod tersely, then book it into the common room where I decide that Kiery needs a very thorough Russian lesson. Poor girl. </p><p>//</p><p>Later that night after tucking Kiery into bed, we sit in the common room drinking some horrible drink that Carol swears is a comparable to a high-end vodka on some planets. </p><p>I’m trying to stay casual to make up for before, but to my relief Carol seems unperturbed by my previous awkwardness. We’re laughing, exchanging stories about Fury, one of our only mutual close connections.</p><p>“God, I miss Fury,” I say, wiping tears of laughter out of my eyes.</p><p>“I wish you could’ve known him in his younger days, before I ruined his innocence,” Carol laughs along with me.</p><p>“I would <em>kill </em> to see the look on his face when the first Skrull made an appearance.”</p><p>“Oh my god, Nat, he just about shit his pants.”</p><p>I laugh and shake my head, reflecting on my relationship with the man. “He saved my life.” I look up into her sympathetic gaze. “I’ll never be able to repay that debt.”</p><p>She bumps me with her shoulder, “Well, that’s not true.” She looks at me with a bemused smile on her face. When I don’t respond, she says as if it’s obvious, “You brought the vanished half of universe back by dying for the stone, saving Fury’s life, does that ring a bell?”</p><p>A weird feeling settles in my chest, one I can’t identify. I frown, “Oh.” </p><p>“Nat, you saved the freaking universe!” she exclaims. </p><p>I chuckle and look at my hands, reluctant to accept the words. </p><p>“Black Widow, you’re in the history books, as one of the two heroes that died to save literally anyone. All of Earth is proud to claim you as theirs Nat.”</p><p><em> Pride </em>. That’s what I’m feeling. I’m proud of myself. The weight of the constant shame, regret, and self-hatred always riding around in my heart lightens briefly in the presence of this unfamiliar feeling. I could cry; I desperately try to keep the feeling close but just as quickly as it arrived it slips through my fingers. The familiar phrases raise their voices louder in outrage at my audacity to think a kind thought of myself.</p><p>I feel my face, previously laughing, turns back to stone. “Well, let’s just wait and see how they feel when I come back.” I respond smoothly with a smirk. Carol smiles back.</p><p>“So, what’s your plan? With the Kree?”</p><p>She shrugs, “Just do what I’ve been doing for the past 40 years, avoid them, blow some of their ships up to remind them who’s boss.”</p><p>“Why do they want you so bad anyway?”</p><p>Carol furors her brow, “Something new, actually.”</p><p>“Woah Captain, you actually look worried,” I sit up straight. <br/>She forces a laugh, but it doesn’t reach her eyes, “Well the Kree only have a few thousand years of technology on us.”</p><p>I cock my head and eyebrows.</p><p>She expels a deep breath, “They can restrain me and,” she hesitates, “they’ve got some new tech, where they can extract my powers and contain them.”</p><p>My jaw drops. “Like Hydra did?” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“God, nothing, read a history book Carol,” I wave for her to continue. </p><p>“That’s it basically. They lock me up and then drain me like a battery. That’s why I was tired before,” she explains. </p><p>My mouth snaps shut and images of Carol on F-17 flood my mind, chained to the wall, a sparking wire going from her to a machine, her dropping exhausted to the floor. All that happened yesterday while I sat on the ship.</p><p>“Carol, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s fine, I mean, worse things have happened.”</p><p>“I should’ve been there,” I say regretfully.</p><p>Confusion grows on Carol’s face, “Nat, no, it’s ok. Don’t be sorry, you were on the ship protecting Kiery, what could you have done?”</p><p>I shrug helplessly, “I’m your partner, you need somebody to watch your back.”</p><p>She beams at the word partner, “partners, huh?”</p><p>I roll my eyes at the woman, “Don’t let it go to your head.”</p><p>We talk and relax for the evening, and I feel almost normal for a second. I forget about the Decimation, my death, the passing years, and for the first time in a long time, I enjoy good company and horrible alcohol.</p><p>Lying in my bunk I drift off to sleep, but before I lose consciousness somebody gently pokes my forehead. Forcing an eye open I see Kiery, her eyes saucer wide and her lip trembling. I don’t say anything, I just scoot over and lift up my blanket, she climbs under the covers with me and curls herself into my chest. I wrap an arm around the little one, soaking up her warmth and the way she relaxes her entire body into mine. </p><p>Another happy, unknown feeling grows in my chest and takes my breath away. I don’t think about it though, afraid it might slip away, instead I press a whisper of a kiss on her temple.</p><p>Light from the common room filters into the bunk area, waking me up. I’m alone in the room, the sheets where Kiery lay are cool under my fingers. </p><p>I walk to the doorway and stop, peering out through the crack. Kiery sits in the common room, alone, scribbling furiously on a on a writing tablet, her face screwed up in anger. </p><p>“Kiery?” I walk out, “What are you doing?”</p><p>She looks up and I can see the tears in her eyes, then she turns back to the tablet where I can see she is scrawling a giant black cloud rather than writing.</p><p>I gently approach her, sliding on the bench until I’m sitting right next to the girl. Her tense muscles and don’t relax and she doesn’t slow her drawing. </p><p>I don’t know what to say, I search my mind but come up empty. Frustration fills me; why am I so bad at this? I ache to help her but my tongue sticks to the roof of my mouth. </p><p>I place my hand against her back. I was better at this when she was unconscious and dying.</p><p>“Kiery,” I start, “Are you ok?”</p><p>She stills, then drops her pen, and bursts into tears. <em> Oh no </em>. I wrap my arms around her, and she buries her face into my shirt, I feel her tears soak through. </p><p>I gently rock back and forth, shushing the girl, telling her I’m right here, emulating what I’ve seen Laura do with her kids when they fall down or have a bad dream. She shakes against me.</p><p>When the tears slow and she starts taking deeper breaths, I ask, “What’s wrong, baby?”</p><p>She sniffs and grabs bunches of my shirt in her small fists. She’s getting snot all over me, but on an impulse, I pull her onto my lap and wrap my arms tightly around her body. </p><p>“I-I heard you and Carol talking.”</p><p>A sinking feeling starts. </p><p>“Those Kree are going to drain Carol and kill her!” the tears start anew. </p><p>“Oh Kiery, I’m so sorry you overheard that,” hugging her tight, I try to think of some way to comfort her.</p><p>At the sound of her name Carol peeks her head into the room. She sees the message in my desperate eyes and comes over. </p><p>“Hey,” she smiles gently, brushing tears of Kiery’s face, playfully she asks, “you think the Kree can take me?” </p><p>Kiery’s lip wobbles. “In my dream they took all your energy away and I found you on the ground and you were cold.”</p><p>Compassion fills Carol’s eyes, she reaches out and takes Kiery’s hands, she lets them glow just a bit, “My hands are so warm. See? I’m right here, honey, I’m ok.”</p><p>That seems to help, and the girl lets her head fall back on my chest. She smiles a bit, still teary eyed. <br/>“Ok?” Carol asks. Kiery nods, cheek against my collarbone. </p><p>“Can we try sleeping again?” I ask.</p><p>She nods again but doesn’t move to get off my lap, so I pick her up. She wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. </p><p>Walking back into the bunk room, Carol pulls back the covers and I place Kiery down. Pulling the blankets up tight to her chin, I tuck her in to bed. Sitting on the edge of the mattress I stare down at her small face and am shocked by her youth. Her soft round face, and those sparking violet eyes, they look so innocent, but I know they are haunted by pain and trauma. I smooth her hair back and run my hand down her soft, still damp cheek. The words spring unbidden to my mouth and explode out before I can bite them back. </p><p>“I love you Kiery,” they come out rushed.</p><p>A new batch of tears gather in her eyes, leaking out the corners. </p><p>‘Hey,” I laugh gently, “That’s a good thing.”</p><p>I bend and gather her in my arms and press a kiss to her head. </p><p>“I love you too Nat,” she whispers. </p><p>Carol’s voice, thick with emotion pipes up, “now if I say it it’s just gonna sound lame.”</p><p>That makes Kiery giggle. Carol comes over and squats beside the bed, looking at the girl. “But I love you too, sweet one.”</p><p>I’m claustrophobic but I hold it together until we get out of the room, then I expel a long trembling breath.</p><p>“You good?” Carol asks.</p><p>I’m not, there’s too much emotion flooding my brain. “Yeah,” I mutter. She grabs my hand as I turn and a spark rushes through my body at the contact. My mouth is immediately dry. She snatches back her hand. I look up and make eye contact, but neither of us know what to say.</p><p>Then I turn on my heel, head to the work out room, wrap my hands, and start taking all the emotion out on the bag until I feel some semblance of control return.</p><p>//</p><p>We spend the next few days in easy camaraderie, I try to relax and not think too much about my fluttering stomach around Carol. I think about the words Steve and Clint said so often after the snap, you deserve to be happy. I squirm at the thought, no you don’t, I tell myself. I breathe through the thoughts and return my attention to Carol and Kiery. </p><p>We study, train, and try to make each other laugh with absurd jokes and some pranks. Kiery and I get Carol really good one day with a makeshift water balloon we manage to create. We both end up on the floor in stitches at the shock on her face. I spend the next few days looking over my shoulder and opening doors very carefully. </p><p>A SOS calls buzzes in before Carol can plan her revenge.</p><p>She reads the call and waves me over.</p><p>We turn our backs to Kiery and keep our voices low. “Kree attack on a nearby planet,” she says. I scrunch my eyebrows, “well we can’t stop and risk them capturing you.”</p><p>She takes in a deep breath and doesn’t meet my gaze. Dread washes over me, “You’re going anyway,” I say flatly. </p><p><em> Keep moving.</em> The words almost scream at me.</p><p>I open my mouth in shock. I haven’t heard the voice or dreamt of the SoulRealm in weeks. My heart sinks, I’d hoped it had all been imagination. </p><p> “What?” Carol asks, seeing my face. </p><p>“You can’t go,” I shake your head. </p><p>“Nat, I have to go.”</p><p>I don’t want to tell Kiery about my burgeoning powers and scare her so I said, “I’m getting a <em> sense </em> that you shouldn’t go.”</p><p>“Oh,” she says. </p><p>“We have to keep moving,”<br/>She looks at me, pain in her eyes, “I’m sorry,” she falters, “I can’t leave them to die, I mean, I believe you-” she stops. </p><p>“you know the stakes Carol,” I say urgently</p><p>“Do you trust me Nat?” she asks. Damn it. I stare at her, making sure she knows how much I hate the question, then tersely nod.</p><p> “I trust you too. That’s the only reason I can leave.”</p><p>“So, because I’m such a capable agent you’re ditching me in a space?” I comment dryly. She flashes a grin, “I’m just trying to get out of babysitting.” </p><p>“Hey!” a voice says right behind us. We whirl around and Carol gasps when she sees Kiery standing there defiantly, with anger burning in her eyes.</p><p>‘Oh no, Kiery, I was just joking! I didn’t mean that at all. I love being here with you and if I didn’t have to leave I wouldn’t,” she rushes until Kiery breaks out into a smile. </p><p>“Wait,” Carol looks dumfounded, “you were teasing me.” A proud look on the girl’s face confirms Carol’s suspicions. </p><p>“Oh my god, come here you,” Carol laughs and pulls Kiery into a big hug and ruffles her hair. <br/>“So, where are you going?” Kiery questions. </p><p>Carol breathes out, “well, I need to respond to an SOS, a nearby planet is being attacked by hostiles.”</p><p>“Is it the Kree?” She asks. Her eyes narrow in suspicion when Carol shakes her head. <br/>“Liar,” she says calmly. </p><p>I look at this girl, constantly terrified and vulnerable and yet so fierce and brave at the same time. If I’d been rescued from the Red Room as a ten-year-old girl, I might have been just like Kiery. But Kiery can still be saved. I’m too far gone. </p><p>“Yes, Carol is going to fight the Kree.” I state, ignoring Carol’s look. “But we are going on planet with her this time.” My tone brooks no discussion for argument. Kiery looks satisfied; fire ignites in her eyes and I see her clench her fists.</p><p>Carol just sighs loudly and goes to get her suit ready.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you guys think? Earth just keeps getting farther away. But don't worry, the wait for the reunions is worth it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They girls find out why they should always listen to the voice in Nat's head.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is short! I wanted to get something out there for you. Sorry it's been so long, I got slammed with school work and trying to figure out summer plans.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We sit in tense silence as Carol pilots the ship to the ground. It settles gently in crevice in a mountain range and I sneak a look at Carol; her mouth a thin line, I can see her hands sparking. She’s angry. Without a word or a glance at me, she stands and heads into the weapons store. Kiery and I trail behind her. The girl appears nervous at Carol’s anger but I’m just irritated—what’s Carol to Banner?</p><p>She comes towards us with an armful of weapons. Kiery gets some throwing knives and a combat staff, and one small blaster that comes with strict instructions. I dig through and find two batons, and several guns that I add to the collection of knives strapped on my body. The heat of Carol’s gaze burns my skin as I nonchalantly pack my bags. </p><p>Not looking up, I playfully say, “You ok there, sparky?” </p><p>Nothing from her, then a choked, “Bunk room, now.”</p><p>She slams the door behind us, and I finally look at her to see that her eyes are as bright as fire. </p><p>Holding up placating hands, I say calmly, “We can talk Carol, but no powers right now, please.”</p><p>Her brow furors in confusion and she pauses, then she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. When they open, I see her beautiful hazels again.</p><p>“Sorry,” she huffs. </p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>“Nat,” she snaps, “You can’t come with me. This is dangerous.”</p><p>“I’ve been through plenty of dangerous Carol,” I scoff back. </p><p>“The Kree are deadly, they can kill you in a second.”</p><p>Indignant I say, “So could the Chitari or Hyrdra or fucking Thanos!”</p><p>Her faced screwed up in a scowl, she speaks low, “Nat, I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p>I soften somewhat at that, “Neither do I. But getting hurt is just part of this life. Trust me, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>The anger drains from her face leaving anxiety and exhaustion, two things I’ve never seen on Carol before. She passes a hand over her eyes and then says, “If you or Kiery got hurt, well, I don’t know if I could take it.” With a pained look on her face she meets my eyes, “So please don’t get hurt.”</p><p>“Ok,” I state simply, taken aback by this show of emotion.<br/>
She nods and then walks out. </p><p>//</p><p>We exit the ship, greeted by the craggy rocks and boulders around which Carol had just expertly navigated the ship. With our vessel hidden in the mountains, we can safely approach the area targeted by the Kree on foot. Carol leads the way, with Kiery in the middle and me last. It’s rough terrain, we climb over boulders and rocks, trying hard to keep our footing on the steep mountainside. As we descend farther, scrubby bushes and trees appear and I see that the mountains eventually change into flat forest. 

</p><p> Good, I think, that provides cover. </p><p>Sweat drips down back and I pour all my energy into staying upright. Though the walk requires almost all of my focus, I’m keeping close to Kiery, who looks exhausted. I am just about to signal Carol that we should break when I hear rocks grinding against each other. Purple flashes in front of my eyes followed by a shrill scream. Instinctively I reach out and snatch what’s falling out of the air. I quickly realize it’s Kiery I’m clutching in my arms. With my heart racing and the chill of panic fading, I hold the sweaty, shaking child tightly.</p><p>She whimpers, her forehead pressed into my chest. </p><p>“I got you,” I say softly. “I got you.”</p><p> We stand there for a few minutes until Kiery lets me go. She sniffs and wipes her eyes and then straightens up, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“Ok,” she says, voice trembling, “I’m ready.”</p><p>Carol reaches over and ruffles her hair, “that’s my girl,” she says proudly, smiling. I’m the only one that sees the fear haunting her eyes. </p><p>Hours later we finally make it to the tree line; the light hasn’t changed or faded since we arrived which Carol explained is due to the rotation of the planet around it star. We’ll have sun for many more hours.<br/>
Carol picks a spot to camp, passing out water and food. Kiery’s face looks gray with exhaustion, so I tell her to lie down after she scarfs down her food. She nods, eyes glazed over before she even hits the ground. The weather is mild, but I cover her with my jacket regardless. Guilt gnaws at my stomach as I look at her little face, so innocent in slumber. Maybe this was a mistake, I think. 

Fuck Nat, you’re putting this little girl in danger. I’m no better than the people that took me, used me, and turned me into this broken person. </p><p>A gentle touch on my arm breaks me out of my thoughts. Carol looks at me, “She’s gonna be fine, Nat.”</p><p>I nod, eyes drifting back towards the girl, “I’ll make sure of it,” I whisper. </p><p> </p><p>After recovering Carol wakes Kiery and we get started walking. A small holographic map tracks our location and shows us the targeted area. Around five kilometers out, we stop, and Carol lays out the plan. </p><p>“First, we need to identify where the Kree are attacking and what forces they’ve brought with them, then I’ll go on the offensive and take these guys out.”</p><p>She looks at me, “If I get captured or overwhelmed you can join me,” she turns and looks sternly at Kiery, “But you are going to sit this one out, ok soldier?</p><p>We pass out comms and then approach the perimeter. The map shows nothing but a small village that sits beside a few manufacturing plants. Immediately we see the ruins of half the village, buildings smoldering and smoking; I spot a few corpses in the rubble. Only a handful of Kree can be seen walking the perimeter. </p><p>“I’ll be right back,” Carol whispers, then takes off jogging.</p><p>She returns close to 30 minutes later, her confusion evident. “I don’t understand,” she murmurs, “these are the only Kree, I mean there are a handful more at the plant, but only foot soldiers.”</p><p>“Where’s the guy in charge?” I wonder.<br/>
</p><p>“Exactly,” Carol responds. </p><p>We pause, analyzing the situation. </p><p>“Maybe they went rogue,” I offer.</p><p>“Maybe, but why would they just stand around on guard? Wouldn’t they be looting?” She counters. </p><p>She’s right. They’ve been left behind to guard something, a bare bones unit to cover for the rest of the regiment until they return. I voice this to Carol and she agrees. Whatever the Kree want to protect must sit in the plant, that's the only defensible position. Carefully all three of us move to the new location.</p><p>The large gray buildings reminds me of old soviet warehouses, boring, broken and dirty. After hours of surveillance, only the same two Kree have come and in and out. </p><p>Kiery fell asleep next to us shortly after we got settled. I join her for a few hours while Carol keep watch, then we switch. </p><p>As the girls sleep under a tree, I sit at their feet and watch the compound. I can’t shake the voice in my head that keeps telling me of the danger here, it echoes in my mind, yet everything remains quiet. Even the Kree look bored and stiff. Every time they come out they do the same thing; they open the door, walk the length of the building and then re-enter. </p><p>“What do they want here?” I ask myself. I glance again at Carol and Kiery, fast asleep, Kiery tucked into Carol’s arms. </p><p>I make my decision. First, I set up a perimeter so if anything besides me gets within 50 feet of them, Carol and Kiery will get a small shock and wake up. I keep my comm on and prerecord a message for Carol, letting her know what happened. Then, I start looking for a way into the building. </p><p>Five minutes later I land silently on my feet after jumping through a window. To my surprise, the plant is deserted. I scout the entire building, slipping between one machine and the next, but nobody is here. I knit my brow, trying to figure this out. All the machinery in the plant is old and rusted, and there is clearly nothing valuable. Why are they guarding this place?</p><p>I trot back to the window through which I entered, when some dark dots on the glass capture my attention. I examine them closely then I feel my stomach drop as I realize what's happening. As I climb out my exit, I see a swarm of Kree entering the village. They fan out, intending to capture us. The Kree tricked us, they knew Carol would come and they set up the scene to look like they wanted something in the plant. Really, they just wanted to know where she might stake out. I book it back to the woods.</p><p>I leap out of the building into a roll, my heart pounding furiously and adrenaline giving me a huge buzz. I spring back towards the woods and slide onto the ground next to Kiery and Carol, shaking them awake. </p><p>“It’s a trap!” </p><p>Carol looks dazed, “what?”</p><p>“The Kree set this up to capture you, they planned it all,” I’m desperately trying to explain through gasping breaths, thankfully her eyes alight with understanding. 

I put my hands on her shoulders, "Carol," I say calmly, "you need to take Kiery and get to the ship.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? I’m not leaving you!” she says back, astounded. </p><p>“You can rescue me later dumbass!” I shove Kiery towards the other woman, “ you’ve got to get her out of here,” I plead.</p><p>She looks at me with frustration and sets her jaw, but nods in affirmation. </p><p>Tears gather in Kiery’s eyes, I take her face in my hands and kiss her forehead, “I’ll see you soon, I promise.” She nods, the tears threatening to spill over. </p><p>“Go!” I shout, the Kree are in sight now. In a moment Carol is gone, and I get into a defensive position. Surprisingly, they don’t change direction or even flinch at the flash of light. Instead they surround me.<br/>
A higher ranking Kree steps out, facing me, “the Black Widow,” he leers. “The woman named after, what is it, a bug? So very…terran,” he drawls.</p><p>I don't flinch, I am every inch the marble, Russian woman I was trained to be—my ancestors would be proud. Internally, though, I laugh at the annoyance my lack of response causes him.</p><p>“Funny, I thought you were dead?” He cocks his head, looking for a reaction or a clue. I can tell he’s curious. I don’t give him the satisfaction. </p><p>His smug face turns dark with anger, “no matter,” he says coldly, “you’ll be dead soon anyway.”</p><p>Kree bind my hands and grab me roughly by the arms. We all start marching out of the forest towards the village. In the half-burnt town I see a small transporter in which my captors roughly shove me. It's already filled with a dozen soldiers and the guy in charge joins us. </p><p>I’m eying up the group, confident I can take them and gain control of the vessel once we are in the air. The leader, without turning to look at me says, “If any of us Kree die, this ship explodes, the computer is linked to our uniform’s vital systems.”</p><p>He'll take out an entire squad just to keep me from escaping? He’s bluffing, but I can’t risk finding out.</p><p>The small transport zips away, rattling and shaking in the air, which turns to violent turbulence as we exit the atmosphere of the planet. The water from earlier sloshes around in my stomach and I feel nausea climbing up my throat.</p><p>Suddenly, everything stops moving and the ship drifts gently in space. In relief I swallow my vomit. But then I look out the small bay window, and instantly my blood runs cold. I see a massive Kree ship, large enough to fit thousands of soldiers.</p><p>We gently dock and the door hisses open. A cold handsome face greets me. </p><p>“Ms. Romanoff,” he starts, breaking into a fake smile, “My name is Yon-Rogg, I’ll be your host for the evening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cliff Hanger! I'll be updating soon :) Hopefully in the next few days!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shaking it up, this one is in Kiery's POV. We go back to Nat after this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some shorter chapters right now, but hoping that means I can update more often. Thanks for the feedback! It inspired me to get writing today :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can’t tell if my tears fall because of the air whipping around my face or the agony coursing through my body—maybe it’s both. </p><p>As Carol streaks through the sky I hold tightly to her body with my arms and legs, pressing my face between her shoulder blades so hard my neck hurts. She flies us up the mountain going faster than a rollercoaster, when suddenly she plummets to the ground and I’m floating in the air. Her dive came out of nowhere and I couldn’t hold on. My heart lurches in my stomach as I see the ground rapidly approaching. The wind rips any screams right out of my dry throat. Something flashes before my eyes, and the force of impact knocks my breath away. </p><p>It takes several moments for the panic to recede and for me to realize I am not dead. Carol caught me while in midair and she’s gently lowered us to the ground. </p><p>I open my eyes to hazel eyes filled with concern and her hands holding mine. Though her mouth moves I can’t hear any words. Confused, I cock my head at her. Has Carol lost her voice? </p><p>“Carol something’s wrong with your voice!” I say. I can’t really hear that either; her eyes grow huge and she puts a finger to her lips telling me to be quiet. She drags me behind a rock and holds me tight.</p><p> I startle and gasp when the noise of our environment comes rushing back. </p><p>“It’s ok. I got you, baby,” Carol whispers into my ear. </p><p>With my hearing back I realize why we are hiding. The cries of several Kree warrior echoes across the mountains. They’ve found our ship. This explains the lack of pursuit. They already knew that anybody heading back to the ship was just falling into their trap. The Kree planned this entire thing!</p><p>I push deeper into Carol’s warm body, smelling her familiar scent of engine oil, sweat, and what I can only describe as the soft smell of sunshine. Her arms tighten around me. </p><p>We hide, frozen, until the noises fade and for an eternity longer. Finally, Carol loosens her grip on me, and I look up to see a grim and angry expression on her face. She stands up and reaches for my hand, which I tentatively take. I love Carol and I know she won’t hurt me, but I’m nearly paralyzed whenever people get angry. Her anger revives all the old memories and phantom pains from my time on that horrible ship. Just thinking about it makes me nauseas and I can feel the throbbing bruises again.</p><p>But Carol holds my hand tightly and doesn’t let go and we climb higher, looking for a camp site. I’m not on the ship. I am safe with Carol. Though I don’t really believe it, she did say she loves me. Warmth fills me when I remember that night, when Nat told me she loved me like the words were burning her tongue. Usually so calm and collected, she looked desperate and panicked at the admission. My happiness quickly fades, replaced by guilt and fear, at the thought of Natasha.</p><p>If not for me, she would be with Carol, safe. Stupid girl. I resist the urge to hit myself in the head. </p><p>Lost in thought I don’t notice we’ve stopped. Carol motions for me to climb into a crevice. I walk in backwards, leaving just an inch on both sides for my shoulders, I can’t move up, down, or turnaround. </p><p>Carol doesn’t attempt to join me, “what about you?” I ask, voice trembling.</p><p>She gives me a sad smile, “I have to see what’s going on with the Kree, but I can only do that if I know you are safe, ok little soldier?”</p><p>“But I can help,” I hate the whine present in my voice.</p><p>She reaches out and gently touches my cheek with her fingertips, “I know you can,” she smiles at me with a mixture of sadness and warmth, “but helping isn’t your job. I need to know you are ok so I can do mine.”</p><p>“Do you still have your blaster?” She asks.</p><p>I nod furiously and pull it out.</p><p>“Good. Soldier, if anybody that isn’t me comes over here, I want you to blast them away, ok?”</p><p>“Ok,” I pull myself together, and narrow my eyes, trying to mimic Nat’s face when she’s concentrating or sparring with me. </p><p>I guess I do it well because Carol lets out a choked noise that could either be a sob or a laugh.</p><p>“You look fierce!”</p><p>I can’t help but giggle. </p><p>She grows somber once more. “I’ll be back. Stay safe.”</p><p>Then she’s gone. </p><p>I sit, hunched in the small crevice, with my blaster ready in my hand. I can’t do much but wait; I stay still for what seems like eternity. Sweat drips down my back and face, itchy and annoying, but I can’t move enough to scratch. Crawling insects go about their business, unperturbed by my presence, and a curious fly of some kind buzzes around my head. </p><p>My thigh suddenly seizes with pain. I bite hard on my lip to keep from making a noise. Muscle cramps. I have to move my leg to relieve the pain but with each motion the pain hits me in waves. Finally, several minutes later it subsides. Exhausted, sweat pouring off me, I relax, allowing the walls to hold me upright.<br/>
As I struggle to catch my break, I hear somebody moving outside. I steady my gun. </p><p>“Don’t shoot, little soldier, it’s just me.”</p><p>Carol. </p><p>Relief pours through my body and I sag against the walls again. She pulls me out and helps me lie on the ground; she massages out my cramping legs with gentle hands, telling me I did an amazing job. </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>She avoids my eyes. </p><p>“Carol,” I say in frustration. </p><p>“The Kree have our ship, Kiery.”</p><p>“Then how are we going to get Nat?”</p><p>She hesitates.</p><p>“Carol!” </p><p>She finally looks up, her expression somber and sad. “I have an idea, but I don’t like it. The cost if I fail…” she trails off and shakes her head. </p><p>“I can help!” I insist. </p><p>“I know you can,” she smiles sadly, “that’s why I am so afraid.”</p><p>“Oh,” I frown in confusion. </p><p>The dirt on the ground poofs up in little clouds as she settles herself on the ground, right in front of me. </p><p>“The only way we make it on the Kree battleship currently in orbit, is for me to get captured and you to sneak aboard the ship taking me up. Once we get there, you can release me and then we find Nat.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh</em>
</p><p>She continues, “I can’t ask you to do that Kiery, I won’t.”</p><p>“You don’t need to protect me,” I explain angrily.</p><p>“Actually, yes, I do,” her eyes flash.</p><p>“I’ve been through worse, I can handle it,” I cross my arms stubbornly. </p><p>She sighs, “I know little soldier, that’s why I have to protect you.” She pauses and closes her eyes. “You are strong, brave, and tough; but when we first found you, well, you scared me.”</p><p>I’m surprised. </p><p>“You were so sick and fragile. I thought you might never wake up. As worried as I was, Nat was a wreck. She spent every minute at your side. I can’t put you in danger again.”</p><p>I feel strange, a warm feeling invades my heart and stomach, making its way to my fingers and toes. It’s nice and new. </p><p>“And I can’t abandon you and Nat,” I say firmly, “you know this is our only shot. We have to do this.”<br/>
Carol doesn’t say anything, but the look in her eyes tells me she knows I’m right. </p><p>//</p><p>A few days later our opportunity arises. The Kree continue to guard our ship, hoping we come back for it. They must know I’m here too, otherwise Carol could just fly away; she doesn’t need a ship, but I do.<br/>
The plan is for Carol to draw the Kree away, while I sneak onto the smugglers hold. Carol gets captured and we both go to space.</p><p>I’m hiding, waiting for Carol to draw out the Kree. She discovered earlier a trap they set for us, one that could limit her powers. She’ll fall into it and then hopefully they’ll take her up and not wait for me.<br/>
A large commotion alerts me that the Carol has shown herself. Most of the Kree rush out, leaving five sentries around our ship. Heart pounding, I plan my approach. I can’t take any of the Kree out, or I risk I alert them to my presence and ruining the entire plan. </p><p>I close my eyes and imagine Nat whispering in my ear. <em>“Find the pattern in the movement so you can find the weak spot.”</em></p><p>Five sentries, standing at five points around the ship. Together they can see every angle. I can’t go through the main door, but Carol and I identified an entry point through an exterior engine panel. It gets me in but I have to get out and hidden before we take off, or I’m dead. Burnt alive. </p><p>
  <em>“Find the weak spot and exploit it.” </em>
</p><p>The panel lies directly to the right of the sentry watching the nose of the ship. It sits in a small blind spot, so if this sentry leaves, I can evade detection. </p><p>
  <em>“Be patient, but never hesitate. Hesitation invites death.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t want to die.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t want you to die either Malyshka.”</em>
</p><p>The sentries stand, unmoving. They don’t do rounds. They barely move besides their roving eyes which tirelessly scan the perimeter. </p><p>I need a distraction. Patience Kiery. </p><p>Finally, I spot something. A wild animal. We’ve discovered it’s harmless but it makes a horrible shrieking noise when startled. It might be enough to get the Kree to investigate. </p><p>I slowly find a heavy rock and then launch it at the beast as discreetly as I can. </p><p>“WHIIOOOOOO, WHIIIIII, WHIIOOOOO.” </p><p>The sentries jump and for a moment look alarmed, then annoyed. </p><p>“Damn it, that blamed creature again,” one calls, “I’m not getting it.”</p><p>“Oh come Cos-Sik,” the one guarding my entrance calls out. </p><p>“No, seriously, Ina-Al, It’s your turn.”</p><p>The other three jeer in agreement. </p><p>Ina-Al curses at the ground, then breaks into a light jog and heads towards the animal.</p><p><em>Never hesitate.</em> I can almost feel Nat’s breath in my ear. I can do this. I must do this, for her, my protector and healer. </p><p>I head towards the ship.</p><p>Keeping low to the ground I scramble to the ship and pull out a flat rock I’ll use to pry the panel open.<br/>
I think I have 45 seconds to disappear. </p><p>
  <em>10</em>
</p><p>I arrive at the panel</p><p>
  <em>20</em>
</p><p>I lodge the thin part of the rock in the crack, trying to open it silently. </p><p>
  <em>25</em>
</p><p>The rock fractures under the pressure but it opened the panel enough for me to lodge in a hand.</p><p><em>30</em><br/>
The panel swings open and I leap to stop it hitting the metal hull of the ship. I notice a gash in my fingers.</p><p>
  <em>35</em>
</p><p>I hastily pick up the pieces of rock and I see blood in the dust, my blood. I try to stop my fingers from bleeding while also erasing the evidence of my break in. My breathing comes fast, my heart pounds in my ears. </p><p>
  <em>40</em>
</p><p>I can hear the sentry coming back. I take my rock and I jump inside the panel. </p><p>
  <em>45</em>
</p><p>The panel clicks shut. I hear no noises or exclamations from the sentries. Just laughter and teasing. I can hear Ina-Al moving right outside, so I imagine he can hear me too. I try to breathe quietly, lungs burning.<br/>
I must get to the smuggler’s hold. I have one shot, or everyone is lost. Slowly, so slowly, I begin to move through the wall towards the inside of the ship. Hot wires and metal support structures give me some room to move. I painstakingly make my way over, trying to follow a thin crack of light that glows the same blue as the ship’s energy system. </p><p>Finally, I can reach my hand out and touch it! I begin to try and open it when I hear whoops and hollering from the Kree. </p><p>They’ve gotten Carol. With new urgency I shove all my weight against the panel until it finally moves. </p><p>Slipping out, I put everything in order then rush to the hold. </p><p>With shaking hands, I open it, then slide inside. Just as I close the top, the gangway opens and Kree soldiers throw Carol on the ground. </p><p>She’s bruised and shackled but her alert eyes scan the ship, looking for evidence of me. She stands and pretends to stumble towards the cockpit. She is quickly apprehended by the Kree, but I know she’s searching for the signal. I tuned the navigation system to English. Carol had it in Kree before, something she and Nat always fought about. She knows I’m here. </p><p>The sound of a blow makes me wince as does the familiar sound of shackles. Within a few moments the ship lifts off, headed to space.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyy!! So so so sorry for how long it took me to get this tiny chapter out. It's been a crazy month, with lots of work and lots of changes. Also, tbh, for a brief time I had a wonderful beautiful lady to focus all my gay energy on which is why I stopped writing but it didn't work out so I'm back to day dreaming in fan fiction :( Still, glad to be back!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sudden light blind me, and rough hands pull me up from the cell floor. I’m not sure how long it’s been but I’m dying of thirst. My old cuts are fading to scabs and the once purple bruises are turning yellow. <br/>The Kree guards beat me, not for information, just to soften me up. Today, however, the headless hands drag me to a room, empty except for a steaming bathtub. </p><p>They throw me on the ground and say gruffly, “Wash. You smell.” A clanging sound lets me know they leave. I rest my head against the cool floor, preparing myself for the pain of getting up. Elbow and knee joints crack as I push off the ground, and I grunt when a piercing pain emanates from my rib, broken from a well-placed kick. </p><p>I strip out of my filthy catsuit and lower myself into the steaming water. I could cry from gratefulness at the immediate relief the water provides, but I remember who I am and instead submerge myself completely, sitting under the water for as long as I can. </p><p>When I surface, gasping for air, I catch a small camera in the corner of the room. They’re watching. I bathe, carefully cleaning my wounds and letting my muscles relax. Then I stand up, dripping, and take my time getting dried off. I stare at the camera the entire time.</p><p>A pile of fresh clothes lies beside the towels, but I’d taken my suit into the bath after I’d finished, washing it carefully. </p><p>It’s heavy from the water, but Stark put in a quick drying feature when he gave this to me 20 years ago. I find the trigger and steam immediately shoots off from the surfaces of the suit. In a few moments it’s dry and smelling slightly of coconut. The memory of being undercover at Stark Industries, with Tony hitting on me, catches me off guard. Tears prick my eyes. Immediately, I put my hand to the nap of my neck and pull a delicate hair, a coping mechanism from the Red Room. I push the feelings away and get dressed, taking the underclothes the Kree kindly left. </p><p>As soon as I do this, the door hisses open and two soldiers escort me to another room. I sit at an empty table, and they chain my hands to the surface. Shortly after, somebody enters with food, accompanied by three guards. They unchain me but leave their blasters leveled at my head while I eat. As soon as I finish they jump forward to reclasp the restraints.</p><p>“Don’t worry boys,” I say with a coy wink, “I’m not gonna hurt you.”</p><p>They answer with a swift blow to the head. </p><p>“Stop,” a clear voice rings out. Yon-Rogg enters, looking angrily at his guards. They quickly exit after a wave of his hand. “Natasha,” he says, sitting in the chair across from me, “I’m sorry for their brutish behavior.”</p><p>“I’m sure you are,” I comment dryly. </p><p>He stares at me, then asks, “Do you know why you’re here, Natasha?”</p><p>I don’t know. I also don’t know how they know my name. </p><p>“I assume you were attracted to my dangerous aura?”</p><p>A strange look crosses his face, some mixture of anger and pain. He rakes his fingers through his hair, tinging his cool and professional demeanor with a crazed, unstable look.</p><p>“You Terrans,” he spits out, his kind pretense gone, “you love to joke.”</p><p>What other humans does he know? If he gets angry at my sass and sarcasm, then it’s likely Carol. I realize that this isn’t some impassive Kree soldier doing his duty to the state. This hunt for Carol is personal. I file through all the information I have from my days after the Decimation. Captain Marvel, Carol, appeared I dug up her files. Fury mentions a man throughout that attacked her and the Skrulls.</p><p>Yonn-Rog must be the man. And that changes the game.</p><p>Recomposed, he looks at me with steel in his eyes. “We know you are traveling with Vers.”</p><p>“Vers? I don’t know her,” I reply innocently. </p><p>He clenches he jaw but then lets out a short laugh. “Does Captain Marvel or Carol Danvers sound more familiar?” </p><p>“Ahh,” I nod knowingly. </p><p>“Your travel companion is a traitor to the Kree. She stole something very powerful and sacred from our people. We are determined to reclaim it.”</p><p>Asshole. </p><p>“You, Ms. Romanoff, will be what draws her to our ship.”</p><p>So, they don’t know about my new powers.</p><p>“Then, we will do to you what we plan to do to her,” he sneers, “take the energy of the stones from you.”</p><p>Or they do.</p><p>“You have the honor of serving for the good of all Kree, Ms. Romanoff, with your sacrifice. And the Kree do what is best for the universe.”</p><p>God, these take over the universe types are getting so predictable.</p><p>He stares at me, waiting for a response, but I just stare back. </p><p>//</p><p>The Kree ship slowly docks. I stand when the Kree tell me to and I exit the small vessel. As I leave Kiery behind anxiety fills my heart. I’m risking her life with this mission. I’m securely shackled, and I can’t escape. Everything depends on this brave ten-year-old.</p><p>//</p><p>Clanging noises fill the air as the ship lands in the metal hanger. Footsteps pound above me and I hear Carol’s chains jingle. Soon the ship returns to silence and darkness and I know that soon I should move and find a place to hide, but I sit paralyzed. I can’t stand up, and I jump at every noise imagining a Kree has discovered me. </p><p>
  <em>Remember malyshka, you control your fear. You must put it in its place when it threatens to overcome.</em>
</p><p>Put it in its place. <br/><em>Focus on your breath. </em></p><p>Breathe. Breathe again. </p><p>Shaky legs move and I manage to lift the trap door. Quietly I exit the smuggler’s hold. I leave the same way I came. When I enter the panel door I am greeted by a dark blue and black colored hanger. The darkness affords greater ability to hide, but also chills me to my bone. The colors menace and suck up any feelings of hope and levity, not that those are in great supply to start right now. </p><p>I must save Carol and Natasha. If I do not, then all is lost. Then I’ll be alone again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOKKKK!! so it's been a while and I am sorry. Also this is also a short chapter. I got to get back into the groove of writing longer things. </p><p>Also, happy news, I have a gf which is very amazing. She's the best and I love her :) Think I'm gonna let her read this fic which might be a horrible idea??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Opening my eyes presents only a different shade of darkness and for a moment I'm transported to a moment from my youth. It feels exactly the same as then. I'm bound and blind, sitting in a cripplingly small space and I can't feel my body at all. Panic starts to mount but the sharp voice of my former instructor cuts through the emotion.</p><p>"Settle your breathe!" she menaces. "Remember, your soul and mind live separately from the body. The lie of pain tries to convince you otherwise but you severed that connection long ago."</p><p>At these cruel words clarity returns to my mind. </p><p>My body and soul live separately. I severed that connection long ago. </p><p>I disconnect from the physical and begin to asses the situation, listening to sounds and letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. I wiggle my fingers and toes and let the wave of pain wash over me as I start the long process of restoring circulation to my numb body. </p><p>As my body wakes up, I shift, looking for the boundaries of this space and find some room to uncurl my body. </p><p>It aches in relief. Maybe pain is a lie but comfort? That reaches the soul. </p><p>Hours pass as I lie in the dark, moving only to keep my blood flowing. The sound of blood rushing in my ears slowly fades, giving way to the steady thrum of the ship. I maintain my steady breathing and listen for sentries, voices, anything that might aid me on this Kree ship. </p><p> Natasha </p><p>At this sound I stir. Did I fall asleep? A familiar voice whispers my name. "I'm here!" I try to respond, but I can't move or speak. "Carol, I'm here!" I try again.</p><p>My heart begins to pound and the adrenaline to rush. She's going to miss me and she'll keep scouring the ship until the Kree get her and drain her of the stone's powers.</p><p>Suddenly, I feel her touch on my cheek. </p><p>"Natasha," she whispers, "I got you. I'm here." I open my eyes to her sweet smile and crinkly eyes and a warmth flows through me like I've never felt. </p><p> Fuck the Red Room. I've grown. I'm a different person than I was, than I ever have been.</p><p>The door open with a loud screech and light floods the room. My dream of Carol evaporates in the harsh new light. I'd fallen asleep.</p><p>The Kree grab me under the arms and begin to drag me down the hall, guessing correctly that I can't feel my body. </p><p>A face appears in my view, somebody charming and handsome. A curved smile graces his lips but coldness and cruelty lurks in his eyes. It's Yonn-Rogg, the Kree that welcomed me to the ship. </p><p>He stands in front of me, casually leaning against the uniform gray walls of the Kree ship. A glowing light bathes the room in blue creating a misleading atmosphere of tranquility.</p><p>"Black Widow," he drawls, "I confess, I'm feeling starstruck in your presence. I mean, the actual savior of the universe, right here in my ship."</p><p>I try not to smile, relaxing into the familiar game of captive and captor I've been playing since childhood. </p><p>He continues, "I do wish, however, it was under different circumstances." </p><p>"Funny," I quip, "since the circumstances of our meeting is entirely in your control."</p><p>His eyes narrow and he begins to pace. </p><p>"Normally I would have no use for a human, but you're not very human anymore are you?"</p><p>Does he know about the soul stone?</p><p>"No, you have risen to a rank where you might be equal to a Kree," his charming smile turns to a sneer. </p><p>He knows. </p><p>"You might even be more powerful than your darling Vers."</p><p>At Carol's name silence fills the room.</p><p>"You'll be seeing her soon. I'm sad to say that there will be no heroic rescue on her part since she is also a prisoner here."</p><p>He waits for a response, but I don't say anything. </p><p>Turning to leave he casually calls out, "the girl is dead, or will be soon. We left her behind."</p><p>"Ahh!" I lunge at him, dying to take that smirk off his face, but my restraints shock me and send me into darkness again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We see Kiery advance in her mission to save Nat and Carol.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So from now on expect some perspective changes between our three characters. It will mainly be Natasha but I'm planning on adding more Carol in there too just because I love her.</p><p>Serious question, do I love Captain Marvel bc of Brie Larson or Brie Larson bc of Captain Marvel?</p><p>Also sorry about the discontinuity of chapter 14 and 15. I didn't realize i wrote about nat meeting yonn rog twice. Sorry !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the Kree soldiers walk by I cringe and try to melt deeper into my little corner. I'm well disguised as a ship worker, wearing a plain gray suit I stole from a laundry room. Hiding is actually more dangerous than walking around since a worker hiding from soldiers invites way more questions and scrutiny than one doing their job, but when I heard their footsteps I couldn’t help myself. </p><p>I hate soldiers, they remind me too much of what happened to my family and my home. I struggle to stay quiet as tears slip down my face. I can’t do this! I’m frozen in place crying like a little baby. I can’t breathe. I miss Nat and Carol. I wish they would appear in front of me, give me a big hug and tell me it’s all just a dream like they do on the ship during my nightmares. Nat would stay with me and I’d fall back asleep in her warm arms to her singing in my ear. </p><p>Wrapping my arms around my torso I pretend that’s what’s happening. Under my breath I stumble over the Russian words she typically repeats in a gentle voice as I drift off. I’m not sure how long I stay hidden, but when I regain some coherent thought the tears have dried. Taking a shaky breath, I gather my resolve. If I ever want to see Nat and Carol again then I must keep moving. </p><p>Walking through the identical corridors yields no results, but I’m lost without a guide or map. My basic grasp of the Kree languages helps somewhat, but not enough. Frustration grows and I have to fight the urge to hit a wall. </p><p>This isn’t working.</p><p>I must find somebody to help me but every Kree here eats, breaths, and dies Kree propaganda. </p><p>“Well, colonizers always create enemies,” I muse, remembering Carol’s history lesson. I decide to find my way back to the laundry room as the worker’s quarters are probably nearby. If there is an ally on this ship, it’s there.</p><p>¬——</p><p>I find myself in a bland gray room picking up unfamiliar rations. Workers and cleaners talk and rib one another making me feel increasingly conspicuous. Pink Kree faces surround me with a few blue ones peppered in but I also see some non-Kree. I’m so relieved I almost start to cry again.<br/>
My urge is to run to the other workers alien to this ship but I stop myself. Nat always told me never to rush decisions when in a new environment. Should I seek out a Kree? Or just keep to myself?</p><p>I guess my confusion showed on my face because a voice snapped me out of my deliberation.</p><p>“You new here?” the voice demanded.</p><p>I turned and looked up in to the guarded eyes of a pink skinned Kree. My jaw dropped and I shrunk back which earned me an eye roll.</p><p>“Follow me.”</p><p>I quietly obeyed and the Kree lead me to an empty seat, gesturing at me to sit. There are fou other people at the table, two more pink Kree and two non-Kree aliens, but none look up when I join the group. After sitting awkwardly for a few minutes, I tentatively try the different food on my plate. Intense hunger soon replaces my hesitation and I start to devour the rations. </p><p>“So, what’s your deal,” one of my table mates asks. </p><p>I realized that they’ve all been staring at me as I shovel food in my mouth. Embarrassed I drag my hand over my lips, trying to get presentable. </p><p>“um, well,” I stutter, my well-rehearsed story flying from my mind. With guarded eyes they stare at me.</p><p>“well?” another prompts after a beat of silence. </p><p>“The Kree killed my family,” I rush out. That’s all I can say before tears well up in my eyes. Not more tears! I bite my tongue.</p><p>After a few moments I look up and find sympathy on these strangers faces. Hope rises in my chest. </p><p>Tentatively, I whisper, “they have my mother captive here.” I stumble over the word mother, since it’s been ages since I said it. I’m not even sure who I’m talking about, Carol or Nat? Or both? My cheeks flush at these thoughts and I want to hide under the table. </p><p>“well that’s no good,” one of the aliens gently says. I look up and find kindness in their eyes.</p><p>Everybody, in fact, looks appropriately sympathetic, even the Kree. I hesitate about my next sentence. I should build more trust with these strangers before inviting them into my plan, but every moment is crucial here. </p><p>Before I decide, a monotone beeping fills the room. Everyone gets up and clears their trays while I look around in concern.</p><p>“Little one, just follow me,” says one of my table mates, “keep your head down.” I follow their<br/>
instructions, clinging to them like glue as we walk into an unfamiliar section of the ship. </p><p>We walk for several minutes alongside other workers. Gradually though, the crowd thins as people arrive at their destinations. Eventually, we walk alone. I feel my heartbeat pick up as time goes on. I don’t know this person, or where I am, or if I can trust them. A million anxious thoughts race through my mind.<br/>
What if they know I’m lying and are going to kill me? What if they are going to report me? Should I attack them now when I still have the element of surprise? </p><p>Almost as if they can read my mind, my companion quietly says, “relax, I’m not going to hurt you.”</p><p>Shoulders tense, I stay silent. </p><p>“I know you aren’t really a worker on this ship,” they say, looking at me with an amused expression. </p><p>My stomach drops at their words and I just gape at them.</p><p>“See, I’ve been to your planet.”</p><p>I gasp, “What, really?” For a moment I forget all my fear. I haven’t met anybody that knows anything about my home planet in years.</p><p>“yep,” they nod, “I was working for the Kree during the, uh, clean up.” They look away from me while saying this. </p><p>“Oh,” I respond. </p><p>An uncomfortable cough echoes in the corridor as they rub the back of their neck. “It was a rough time,” they say gruffly. “I know you should be dead. At the very least this shouldn’t be your first Kree ship.”</p><p>Except for our footsteps, silence fills the corridor.</p><p>“so,” they prompt, “what are you doing here?” </p><p>After a moment of hesitation, I come clean “Two of my friends are captive on board,” I admit, “I’m trying to rescue them.”</p><p>“Do you know where?”</p><p>“No, that’s sort of the problem,” I say.</p><p>For a moment my companion doesn’t say anything and I see their brow furrow. </p><p>“Well, little one, I’d like to help you,” they say with a thick voice. </p><p>“Why?” I ask.</p><p>“Let’s just say I owe you and your people a few things.”</p><p>—</p><p>The sharps steps of the Kree uniform boots echoing off the walls reminds me of a much simpler time, when I was simply an abducted amnesiac working for what I thought was an honorable race. Back when I was Vers, my shoulders felt light from worry. At the time I didn’t think so, but the fear I feel for the wellbeing of Kiery and Nat makes those far away days seem easy. There is something to be said about working alone. </p><p>I’d had a nice long talk with Yonn-Rog reminiscing about better days. Then an excellent session as a battery which left me so tired that my feet dragged on the floor as soldiers dragged me along the hallway. As the guards walked me to my cell, I scanned each corridor and window anxiously, desperate for a sight of Natasha. Instead, I saw the same walls over and over again. </p><p>They took me to an empty cell and left me. Exhausted, I collapsed on the bed mat and fell into a deep sleep. </p><p>Sadly, however, my sleep was fraught with nightmares and visions. They started out innocuous. I was walking the halls of the ship, free, but as if I was a ghost, nobody acknowledged me. I felt paper thin and transparent. Out of the corner of my eye, golden sparks erupted, yet when I turned to look, there was nothing. </p><p>It happened again, this time when I turned, I saw a hallway. Something deep in my gut pulled me down the hallway and began walking through an interminable landscape.  Every time I saw a flash, I turned in that direction, inevitably into a door or hallway, until I arrived. Where to, I’m not sure, but suddenly the pull vanished. I stood in front of a cell door, one that looked just like mine. I moved to open the door, but my hand passed right through it, sending shivers up my spine. </p><p>In a cold sweat, I stood at the door, panicking. Something told me to take a step, into the wall. My brain screamed I was crazy, but I moved forward. </p><p>With a gust of cold air, I was inside the room. My heart leapt when I saw a familiar figure slumped against the wall. </p><p>“Nat!” I hurried forward, dropping to my knees by her side. I reached out to touch her shoulder, but hand dissolved like vapor against her warm skin. Gasping I fall backward. </p><p>My ghostly touch woke Nat up, and she sits up startled. “Who’s there!” she shouts. The noise jerks me awake and I come to in my own bed. </p><p>I go over the dream (vision?) in my head, trying to remember all the steps to her cell. I try to ignore the bruises I see on her arms and face and the stress in her eyes. </p><p>My thoughts drift to Keiry, that sweet, brave girl. Was the captured? Is she alive? A million scenarios play out in my head over and over again. Clutching my knees to my chest, I tense, letting tears streak down my cheek. This time when I sleep, it’s only darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a horrible habit of switching from past to present tense and back again. So sorry!!!!!!!!</p><p>Also thanks for the comments truly, they are the only reason I stay up w this story!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stay close to this unknown Kree. Sometimes in life allies come from unexpected places, even from a being that mopped up the blood of my parents from the streets. I'm dazed, and the gray walls start to blur together as a long forgotten memory fights to resurface. </p><p>Suddenly, I can't see. A thick gray haze surrounds me, and a sharp burning smell fills my nose. It makes me want to vomit. I can tell something is very wrong; this isn't like the time my brother dropped something into the fire, instead it smells sinister. Lying there, in my home that turned suddenly foreign and dangerous, I can't bring any coherent thoughts to my mind. This is all that exists, a voice whispers, you are alone. </p><p>I don't know how long I lie in the haze; it feels like forever. The eternity ends when I start floating. I'm flying, I start to giggle, this was all a dream. Daddy is picking me up in the morning. None of this is real.</p><p>A hand on my shoulder jerks me back to reality. Nails dig into my shoulder. </p><p>"Focus up girl," his thick voice growls. </p><p>I shake my head, trying to clear the scent of my burning planet from my nose. When my eyes clear, I'm staring at a giant room filled with holograms showing Kree moving about the ship, and maps of corridors and rooms with blinking dots tracking who goes where and when. Kree soldiers sit at consoles working on the screens and nobody blinks an eye when we enter. </p><p>The Kree shoves some sort of receptacle into my hands.</p><p>"Stay close"</p><p>I follow him like a shadow as he moves around the room. Every few feet he stops, opens up some sort of breaker box, and then replaces a corroded battery. My bucket fills as we work around the room, getting heavier and heavier. We keep our eyes on the ground as we move around Kree soldiers like water around rocks. They don't notice us and they don't care to. </p><p>Before I have time to process it, my partner grabs my wrist and pulls me into a dark alcove. His hot breath tickles my ear.</p><p>"This is where they keep prisoner information," his voice is so low it reverberates in my chest. "Anything about your friends will be here."</p><p>I nod. How on earth will we get it?</p><p>"When you see an opening go to that console, and enter in these words." He rattles off kree glyphs and makes me repeat them several times.</p><p>He presses a small brick into my hand, "put this near the screen and it will capture the location of your friends."</p><p>I nod, confused. </p><p>"then, run like hell." He stares at me, a strange look in his eye, one of grief and relief. "I'm sorry for my part in your family's destruction."</p><p>Then he slips out of the alcove, the tight corner suddenly feeling bare and empty without the comfort of a friend's presence. His body heat is replaced by the breeze of his swift departure. I watch him, horrified, as he moves subtly towards the front of the room, towards the Kree in charge. He looks back briefly, his eyes meeting mine, and he nods. Then, this stranger and ally lunges towards the Kree captain with a wild cry, stabbing him through the eye with a crude weapon. The captain drops like a stone. For a moments everything stills as everyone stands in shock, then the room erupts in chaos. </p><p>---</p><p>I freeze for only a moment before dashing for the console. I stare at the screen comprehending nothing as strange glyphs flash before my eyes. Frantically looking around I find a second smaller screen, one that looks like a writing pad. I quickly input the glyphs and then shove the brick near. My heart beat pounds in my chest. Kree move around me, I hear shouts and yells, and I hear the sound of fists hitting flesh. It all fades to to the background as I focus on the brick. How will I know when its done? Should I grab it and run now? Nat and Carol's lives depend on this. I feel myself start to hyperventilate. Sweat forms on my forehead. </p><p>A green light flashes in the brick and I take that as my signal. I grab the item and turn to run. Crouching low I look at the legs of Kree soldiers as they rush around the room, running to subdue my friend. Five soldiers have their hands on him, but he still stood, swinging his fists. Rage lit up his eyes and determination rules the lines of his face. I stare for only a moment, before dashing out of the room. Nobody saw me leave, they were all too focused on the man taking out his rage on his ruler. </p><p>---</p><p>I left just in time, as I turned the corner I heard the sound of soldiers' boots hitting the floor behind me. I tear through the hallway, the sound of my feet and my ragged breath the only sounds around. </p><p>I look at the little brick in my hand. I tap it, once, twice, three times. Nothing happens. </p><p>"Uggh!" I shout, and shake the device. I scream, and almost drop it, when a voice and a hologram popped out. </p><p>"Tracking on prisoner 31057." I skid to a stop.</p><p>That must be Nat or Carol. It showed me a red dot and a blue dot. I start walking and the blue dot began to blink. That was me. Breaking into a jog I start moving around, trying to find my way closer to the red dot. After several false starts I finally began inching my way closer to what I hoped was Nat or Carol's cell. </p><p>Then I arrived. On the hologram it showed the red dot right in front of me. Only a door stood between us. </p><p>"Arrived at Prisoner 31057," said the automated voice, "opening door."</p><p>With a woosh the door slides open. </p><p>Behind it stands Carol. Dirty, tired, and bruised, but still my Carol with that sparkle in her eye. I launch myself in her arms before the she even has time to say my name. </p><p>My arms around her neck and legs around her waist I bury my face in her neck. </p><p>"Hey kiddo," her raspy voice echoed quietly in the cell.</p><p>"I found you," my voice came out a whimper but I was too relieved to be embarrassed. </p><p>"you found me," she whispers back.</p><p>Gently she sets me down, relief on her face as she examines me, running her strong hands gently over my body looking for injuries.</p><p>"Are you hurt?," she asks with concern, "did anybody see you?" </p><p>I hear an edge under her voice and I know if I said yes, she would hunt that person down like an animal. It brings a glow to my chest, that she loves me enough to be worried. </p><p>"No, i'm ok."</p><p>She nods at me, then stands and takes my hand. Giving me a cocky grin she looks down. </p><p>"Well, its time to bust out of here isn't it."</p><p>I squeeze tight and grin back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>